Welcome to Overon
by Alexpv22
Summary: While chasing after Doctor Light, the Teen Titans soon follow him deep into the woods outside the city. There, Raven feels an odd sensation from one of the trees. Upon inspection, the Titans are suddenly sucked within a portal. The next moment they awaken, they find themselves in a meadow. Where they come across…Elves? What will this strange new world have in store for our heroes?
1. Chapter 1 Pursuit through Jump City Wood

Chapter One

Pursuit through Jump City Woods

(Author's Note: Once again, I don't own the Titans or Doctor Light. They are owned by DC and Warner Brothers Animation) 

It was a quiet, sunny day in the streets of Jump City. Well…that's a bit of a lie because when your city is home to five, teenaged, super-powered heroes. Peace and quiet can sometimes be a bit of a rarity.

Once again, the famed heroes known as the Teen Titans were in hot pursuit of a criminal. Said criminal in question, however just happened to be Doctor Light. Who was more of an annoyance to the team than an actual real threat.

"One would think that the Doctor Light would know better by now, yes?" questioned Starfire. "Got that right, Star; we should have a punch card, when dealin' with him. With the big prize bein' the biggest pizza pie ever!" cheered Cyborg, blasting his sonic cannon.

"Focus, team; Light may be a lightweight but he's a sly one" interjected Robin. Doctor Light growled with offense at the insult and faced them. "HOW'S THIS FOR A LIGHTWEIGHT, TITANS!" he shouted, sending dozens of flashbulbs flying off his gauntlets.

Upon touching the ground, the bulbs shattered and struck the Titans with blinding flashes. This gave Doctor Light the perfect chance to flee. "So sorry to hit and run, Titans" he said with a chortle, "but I must be off to count my newly acquired wealth!"

With a victorious cheer, Light raced off as quickly as he was able outside of the city. But unknown to Light, not all the Titans suffered from his diversion. In an instant, Raven appeared from out of the ground.

Thinking quickly, she used her powers to help sooth her friends' blindness. Each of them blinked repeatedly, as their visions slowly cleared up. "Thanks for the save, Rave" murmured Beast Boy, "my eyes haven't felt something _that_ strong since Cy and I had that week-long game-a-thon."

"I warned you two not to sit too close to the TV, while you played" Robin grumbled. Upon fully recovering, the Boy Wonder gave a loud growl of frustration. "GRR! He got a way, how did he get the upper hand?"

Raven simply smiled at him and her hand began to glow. "Uh…Raven, what are ya doin'?" questioned Cyborg befuddled, "I'm tracking Doctor Light, that's what" she replied, gesturing at the ground with her glowing hand. In an instant, a long trail of black footprints appeared on the ground.

The Titans gasped in awe of this display. "Raven, your powers are often pretty cool; ya know that" praised the changeling. Raven gave her comrade a small smile.

"I appreciate the compliment, Beast Boy…but we've got a job to do" she stated. The team nodded and Robin began to study the newly revealed trail. "It looks like these prints are leading outside of the city" he surmised.

"Well; let's get a move on, y'all" shouted Cyborg, as he gave chase. "Raven, you go on ahead; we don't want to lose this trail." Raven gave her leader a nod and floated after Cyborg.

In time, the trail led the team to the outskirts of the woods; just outside Jump City. "Why would Light come in here, of all places" asked Starfire. "These woods are thick, Star and at this time of day. It will be difficult for even the police to find him" replied Raven.  
"Which will allow Light to return home with his loot, once the search party dispatches" growled Robin in frustration. It was then Beast Boy gave a chuckle and shifted into a bloodhound. This surprised his fellow teammates slightly.

"Bet Light was never tracked by a bloodhound like me before" he stated. Once again, Raven gave him a small smile. "First the compliment and now this" she chimed "you're truly on a roll tonight, Beast Boy."

The young changeling blushed at her rarely kind words and began sniffing at the ground. They walked so far into the woods. The sunset soon became blocked out by the forest canopy.  
"This is ridiculous" shouted Robin, "even with the trail; we'll never be able to find Light." Raven inwardly agreed with her leader's distress and wondered if light hadn't already escaped them. Suddenly, upon passing one of the trees; Raven gave a soft gasp.

She turned toward the tree and observed it with a raised eyebrow. Beast Boy passed by her, while in the form of an owl and hooted at her. Snapping out of her trance, Raven looked up at the owl.

"You all good, Raven; ya looked a little dazed there" he asked. Raven prepared to respond, when a sudden blast of light erupted from inside the thicket. Using her magic, Raven put up a protective barrier over herself and her friends.

A mocking laugh was heard on the other side. "I shall show you what it means to be in a daze, Titans!" a voice shouted. Raven immediately recognized it as Doctor Light's, "we knew we'd find you in here" she murmured.

The villain stepped out of the shadows and smiled at them. "I also knew you would follow me. But now that we're far from the people's eyes, I can do THIS" he roared, sending a focused beam of light at Raven's barrier. Without hesitation, Raven summoned up as much energy as possible to block the attack.

But upon doing this; she, once again, felt the odd sensation from before. This caused the barrier to appear not quite as strong. Something Doctor Light took great satisfaction in seeing.

"What's the matter, little girl; feeling tired already" he chuckled mockingly, while increasing the energy. Such insults from such a novice of a villain moderately enraged Raven. With a mighty grunt, the barrier she created flew towards Light and sent him flying into the air.

Eventually, he came to a rather rough landing; upon crashing into a tree branch. Dazed and defeated, Doctor Light hung from above like a snagged kite. The team whooped and cheered at their victory.

"Rae! Nice job as always, girl" praised Cyborg, "thanks…but don't _ever_ call me 'Rae'" she murmured with a soft smile. "Yeah, Cy; only I can call her that" interjected Beast Boy. This earned him a soft yet swift flick of the ear from Raven. "Okay, guys; let's put him in cuffs and send out a police call" instructed Robin.

As Starfire helped Cyborg up to where Light lay. Raven turned her attention towards the odd oak tree from before. Beast Boy took notice of this and asked what was wrong?  
"I know it sounds crazy but…I feel something odd from this tree" she said softly. Beast Boy scrutinized the tree for a moment or two and scoffed. "Nothing seems a miss here, all I can see is that this tree is…really old." "You forget, Beast Boy; I'm able to sense magical energies in the world and I can say that…"

Before she can finish, the tree suddenly began to pulsate violently with white light. Beast Boy took several nervous steps backwards and turned toward Raven. "Ooookay, Raven; I think I believe you now" he said nervously, "Robin, you gotta take a look at this!" Raven shouted to her leader.

"What is it now, B; a squirrel steal your communicator… _again?!_ " Cyborg groaned, while handcuffing Light. "We're serious here, you need to see this" Raven implored, while carefully approaching the tree. Upon doing so, the tree began to glow even brighter; which quickly caught the other Titans' attention. The white glow shined so bright, it was almost blinding.

"This some sort of trap of yours, Light" growled Robin, "planting flash bombs inside a tree to help you escape?!" "I assure you, Boy Wonder; whatever this is, it's not _my_ doing" he said defensively. "He's right, Robin" Raven shouted, "whatever this is, it's not him!"

The light glowed brighter and brighter until finally…it faded. Not lowering their guards, each of the Titans slowly approached the tree. "Any idea what that was" questioned Robin, "I don't know for certain but something about that glow felt…otherworldly" murmured Raven, reaching her hand towards the tree.

Upon touching the bark, all felt normal. Same rough texture, same earthy smell…same goopy sap. "Perhaps it was all in our collective imaginations" suggested Starfire.

Everyone nodded in agreement when suddenly, Raven felt a hot sensation beneath her palm. She pulled back her hand and saw her palm print glowing on the bark. "Uh…Raven, what did you just do?" asked Beast Boy, "I have no idea" replied Raven.

After fighting crime for as long as they have. The Titans made certain to almost always be ready for anything. "Stay on your guard, Titans" commanded Robin, "who knows what this will mean."

Suddenly, the glow from Raven's palm print faded and a large vortex appeared from the tree's large knothole. It began to pull each of the Titans strongly forward. "Mother Nature seems to be quite livid with us!" shouted Starfire.

Thinking quickly, Beast Boy changed into an octopus and snatched each of his friends. All while using a few of his free tentacles to latch onto a set of other trees behind him. Sadly, the force of the vortex proved too strong and the team was suddenly pulled through.

Just before it vanished, Doctor Light was yanked off the branch and pulled through the vortex as well. Upon fading, nothing else remained in the old forest

(AN: It's always two steps forward and one step back, eh? Where have the Titans gone, what sensation did Raven feel and where will the vortex bring them? Tune in for the next installment of Welcome to Overon)


	2. Chapter 2: Titans, Captured

Chapter Two

Titans, Captured

(AN: When we last left our heroes. They had captured Doctor Light and were taken through some sort of portal. Where will they end up, let's find out)

Robin slowly began to regain consciousness and opened his eyes slowly. Upon doing so, he felt the blinding glow of light in his eyes. Alarmed, he presumed this to be another of Light's attacks and leapt into action.

But upon getting to his feet…he found no sign of Light anywhere. Upon looking up, the Boy Wonder was met by the glowing rays of the sun. This made him even more confused than he already was.

 _"Sunlight…how long were we out for"_ thought Robin, rubbing his eyes. He then saw his other teammates, still lying out cold. "Guys…Guys, wake up; you've gotta see this" he said, while shaking each of them.

Upon being shook, Beast Boy only gave a soft moan as a response. "Not now, Mommy; I no wanna go to school today." Robin tried again by prodding Raven's side with his staff.

To which, the young demoness grasped it tightly in her hand with a soft growl. "Poke me again and this stick goes down your throat" she said in a tired yet threatening tone. "Sorry…but you guys have got to see this" he pleaded.

With a frustrated groan, Raven sat up and decided to humor her leader. Upon observing her surroundings, however; her mood quickly changed. Finally, the remaining three Titans awakened…after Cyborg administered a Wet Willy into Beast Boy's ear.

The feel of cold saliva coupled with the cold touch of his metal hand shot him out of his slumber, in an instant. "EEEYUCK! Dude, was that really necessary" he grumbled, while cleaning his right ear with a disinfectant wipe. "Now that you've all had your nap, could someone please explain…"  
Raven swiftly ended her tirade, upon looking over their surroundings. All around them were tall, mighty trees. Grassy fields coated with beautiful flowers and the sky was as blue as the open sea.

"By X'hal" cried Starfire, clasping her hands with delight; "this forest is breathtaking." Beast Boy took on the form of a hummingbird and tasted the nectar of several flowers with great satisfaction. "Man, these flowers are beautiful" he exclaimed, "I dunno…something feels off" murmured Robin while scratching his chin.

"Hang on, dude; I'll check to see where we are" he said, while typing at his right wrist. Soon after, several screens attempted to scan their whereabouts. But all that was shown were repeated images of red screens.

"Any luck, Cy" questioned Robin, "not even close…it keeps sayin' there's no signal found here" he answered in confusion. This revelation surprised each of them and they began to wonder if Light messed with his systems. "I don't think Light did this" Cyborg stated, "must've been that light we saw before."

"Well, whatever the issue is; we're not going to find out by standing here" Raven added. Suddenly, their conversation came to a screeching halt; when a revelation hit them. "Uh…guys, anybody see Doctor Light anywhere" asked Beast Boy.

It was then that they realized that Light was nowhere to be seen. "Must've scampered away, while we were unconscious" Robin said bitterly, "we better spread out and find him, quick!" Everyone nodded and prepared to disperse, until a sudden gurgling sound disrupted the atmosphere.

Each of the Titans looked at one another sheepishly. "Uh…permission to take a lunch break before patrolling, Rob?" inquired Beast Boy. The Boy Wonder was poised in denying the request.

But the incessant gurgling from his own belly silenced his words quickly. "UGH! Alright…but just for five minutes then, back on duty" he decreed. The Titans all nodded in agreement and proceeded to leave the area.

They walked through the glade and up a nearby hill, hoping to spot the city. "Don't know 'bout y'all but I'm gettin' hungry for some Baby Back Ribs about now" shouted Cyborg, licking his lips hungrily. Beast Boy could only grimace at the exclamation.

"Dude, how could you enjoy eating something that was practically yanked out of an animal's body?!" he cried with disgust. "But is not milk also yanked from a cow's body?" questioned Starfire. This made him even sicker "that's precisely why I drink soy milk" he decreed.

"B, you realize that there's no meat in milk…right?" he asked playfully. "DUDE! It's squeezed right out of a cow's teets, that's extremely painful" he cried. This made Raven look at him inquisitively.

"How, exactly would you know about that?" she asked suspiciously, "uh…well, I…um…I've seen a lot of documentaries, okay?" shouted Beast Boy. This statement resulted in Cyborg guffawing loudly at him. "You, watchin' documentaries; that'll be the day!

The three other Titans giggled, while BB only walked away in a huff. "Nuts to you guys, I'll see ya at the top" he grumbled, crossing his arms. Raven quickly ceased her giggling and followed after Beast Boy.

"Come on, Beast Boy" she pleaded monotonously, "it was a joke, you of all people have shared your own collection of jokes before." "Yeah, well; they weren't all at _my_ expense" he grumbled, as he reached the top of the hill. What he saw next was so surprising, his jaw almost struck the grassy floor.

"Duuuudes! I think you should come see this" he called out to the others. The remaining Titans either ran or floated to the top and reached Beast Boy's side. "Did you find the city, friend" questioned Starfire, "well, I found someplace…but it don't look like Jump City" he answered.

They looked down and were met with a startling surprise. In the distance, they saw what looked like a village. Almost like something out of a fantasy novel or video game.

"Guys, I know this sounds cliché…but I don't think we're in Kansas anymore" chimed Beast Boy. "What happened…did that portal take us through time or something?" questioned Robin. "Wish I could tell ya, dude…but my tech _still_ ain't workin'!" grumbled Cyborg, beating at his arm.

"Friends, perhaps those riders could tell us our whereabouts" suggested Starfire. The others all gave her confused glances, "what riders, Star?" asked Cyborg. At that moment, Beast Boy's ears twitched at the sound of stampeding horse hooves nearby.

"Star's right, dudes" he stated, "I can hear some coming right toward us." Robin took out his binoculars and surely enough. He spotted a group of horsemen riding up the base of the hill.

"Good, maybe they can tell us where we are" stated Robin. "Along with a place where we can get some grub too" grumbled Cyborg, patting his belly. As the riders reached their location, the Titans gasped in surprise.

Each of the horsemen was fully dressed in steel battle armor and either carried blades, bows, spears or knives at their sides. "Dudes...I think we've stumbled onto some kind of Ren Faire location" Beast Boy quipped, his knees shaking. "I don't think they're here for a reenactment, Beast Boy" murmured Robin, his hand easing close to his bo staff.

Upon noticing this, one of the knights unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Robin. This caused the other Titans to stand in battle formation alongside him. "Look, fellas; whoever you are…you don't know who you're up against" Raven stated, her hands glowing black.

One of the riders took notice of this and performed a series of gestures with his free hand. This caused a green rune to appear on each of Raven's hands. She dismissed this and thrust her hands forward with a strong "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

But much to her shock and surprise, nothing happened. She tried it again but her magic didn't respond. Soon, Raven noticed that with each attempt at using her magic; the runes glowed brightly.

"Raven, what is the matter" asked Starfire, "it's these marks; they're blocking my magic, somehow" Raven replied. "Hang on, girl; I have ya" shouted Cyborg, drawing out his sonic cannon. Only to discover that his reserves were dying slightly.

"Dang, I don't have enough power to blast these dudes!" he cried with dismay. To which one the riders only laughed and proceeded to knock him over the head with the pommel of his sword. Starfire proceeded to strike next by utilizing her laser vision.

But it was blocked effortlessly by one of the knights' shields, much to her dismay. He then threw a bolas around her torso. Which sent out an electrical shock, knocking her out. Angry at seeing three of his pals brought down.

Beast Boy changed into a raging gorilla and attacked the knights. This sudden display of power took them all off guard and dispersed. But upon gaining some distance, one of them fired a dart into the primate's neck.

With a tired grunt, Beast Boy slowly fell to his knees and landed sleepily on the grass. Now, only Robin remained to face the riders. But upon seeing his teammates each be defeated so easily, he had no choice but to surrender.

As the Boy Wonder laid down his staff and sat on his heels. One of the riders jumped off his saddle and proceeded to bind each of them accordingly. Afterward, each Titan was placed on the rear of each of the knights' horses.

"Before we go anywhere; can you, at least tell me where you're taking us" questioned Robin. The riders each nodded at one another and the leader gestured towards the village. But he said no more, after that.

With their quarry collected, the knights "escorted" the Titans to the village. Leaving Robin to wonder who they were, _where_ they were and what exactly, did the knights want from them?

(AN: Who are these mysterious knights, what world did the Titans just land in and where, exactly is Doctor Light. Be prepared for the next chapter of Welcome to Overon) __


	3. Chapter 3: A Royal Meeting

Chapter Three

A Royal Meeting

Once again, the Titans slowly awoke from their days. This time, however; they were not lying within a beautiful meadow but inside of a dank and dreary dungeon. "What the…Where the heck are we" mumbled Beast Boy, his head throbbing violently.

"Last thing I remember…we were in a meadow, there were some riders and…and my tech wasn't workin'" Cyborg said with a tired groan. "I see no meadow…but darkness all around us" Starfire chattered fearfully. "Raven sat herself up on her knees and took in some heavy breaths.

"Well, wherever we are; I don't want to stay for a minute longer" she growled, as she softly began her mantra. But before she could finish, a burning sensation coursed through her hand. She turned around and saw the rune markings glowing brightly.

"Darn it, I can't use my powers" she said with a huff, "I fear we are in the same position, Friend Raven" Starfire added. Showing similar marks she, Cyborg and Beast Boy possessed. "It's all coming back, we were all brought down by some weirdo dudes in armor" Beast Boy stated.

"But why did they attack us, we did nothin' wrong" shouted Cyborg. Suddenly, they could hear chattering from outside the door. "Quiet, everyone…someone's coming" whispered Robin, none of them needed to be told twice and clamped their lips tight.

The door handle began to jingle side-to-side, until it flew open wide. Afterward, the speakers entered the room. When the group entered into the light, the Titans gasped.

From their armor, Robin recognized the group as the knights who assaulted them earlier. But what surprised the Titans was how none of them appeared human. Their jawlines were slightly pointed, they each had long pointed ears, two of them had black hair.

While the other two had brown hair tied into warrior ponytails. Beast Boy couldn't help but gasp in awe at the sight of them. "DUUUUDES! I think those guys are Elves!" he exclaimed. "That cannot be, friend; elves are small in stature, wear green clothing, curly-toed shoes and make toys for Saint Nicholas" Starfire commented

"Those are Santa's elves, Star" retorted Beast Boy, " _these_ elves are Wood Elves; the kind from stuff like D&D, World of Warcraft and Lord of the Rings." The Titans all stared at him in disbelief, which made BB confused. "I knew you were a nerd, Bro…but this is beyond even you" commented Cyborg.

The elves all glared at the young heroes, which instantly silenced them. Then, they began talking amongst themselves. "I say that they are invaders" murmured one knight, "sent here to observe our defenses and destroy us from within!" His younger comrade let out a soft scoff, in response.

"And I say they're some form of demons" he proposed, "strange beings from beyond this realm." The one presumably being the captain softly tapped the butt of his spear against Cyborg's chest. "I've not seen armor such as this before" he mumbled curiously.

"Regardless of what you are, you have intruded into our realm and must face punishment!" Upon hearing this, Robin did his best to defend them. "We can assure you, we mean you no harm" he stated.

"Yeah, we were chasin' after a crook until we got sucked into some kinda portal thing" added Cyborg. The knights all murmured amongst themselves, upon hearing this. "You opened the gateway into our realm?" questioned the captain, "it was me, actually…but it was an accident" replied Raven.

Two of the knights drew their weapons and aimed at them. "By accessing the portal, you have managed to counteract the protection magic placed by the kingdom's elders" growled the captain. He then approached Raven and touched the edge of his knife lightly against her neck.

"Only two types of people can open the portal. Members of the king's kinfolk and those who practice black magic…so, strange one; which are you?" Raven only growled in response, bitterly annoyed by her current treatment. This was also something Beast Boy found upsetting.

"Get your hands off of her, mack or I'll claw your eyes out" he roared. In response, one of the knights pointed his arrow between the changeling's eyes. "You would die before you could even breathe, mongrel" he seethed.

Thus began a standoff between the knights and Titans. But despite the heroes' posturing, they knew full well they couldn't fight back so easily. Inside, each of them were praying for a miracle to save them.

It would seem that luck was on their side after all. For as the archer drew back his arrow. A sudden cry of "STOP" echoed loudly through the room. The knights instantly recognized the voice, took a knee and bowed their heads low.

After that, they were greeted by a firm yet rather young voice. "Cease this behavior at once, the lot of you" it scolded firmly. The Titans each looked at one another in confusion.

"Anybody have any idea what's going on?" asked Beast Boy, slightly relieved. "Your guess is as good as mine, B" replied Cyborg, relaxing himself slightly. Eventually, the figure entered the room and addressed the knights.

Though still in the shadows; the Titans could see that the figure was relatively young, had moderately long black hair, green eyes and his clothes appeared to be quite regal in design. One of the knights gave a bow at the figure and cleared his throat. "Apologues, My Prince; we sensed a disturbance in the meadow and went to investigate" he explained. "In our investigation, we came upon this group of strangers" added the captain. "One of whom claims she managed to open a portal that lead them here."

Upon hearing the report, the young figure requested to view the prisoners himself. When he came into the light, the Titans gasped. The knights were also equally shocked.

Save for a few differences in skin tone and hair; he almost looked exactly like Beast Boy. "What manner of demon are you, green one" demanded the captain. "What spell have you called upon to take on our prince's likeness?!"

Beast Boy was far too beside himself to speak. But the prince was able to do so for them both. "He is no demon, Sir Knight" he assured "he is a changeling, yes…but in no way a demonic one." This statement shook Beast Boy free of his daze.

"Hold up, dude; how do you know I'm a changeling?" he asked, confused. The young prince gave a chuckle and first instructed the knights to release them. "All due respect, Sire; what if they attempt to flee…or take your life" questioned the captain.

"They shall do no such thing" the prince assured, "for these are the Titans, great heroes of the Human Realm!" The Titans each gave him dumbfounded looks. "How do you know we're the Titans…er…uh…" Robin could only murmur dumbly, unsure of how to address the young prince.

"Oh, yes…ha-ha-ha! Please do forgive me" said the prince with a laugh. He then instructed the knights, his guards to release them. Assuring them all that the Titans were good people.  
Upon the heroes' release, the prince gave a bow. "Permit me to introduce myself; I am Gabriel Shadowmane, Prince of this kingdom" he said regally. This caused Beast Boy to laugh merrily, "I told you, real life wood elves" he said with vigor.

"I'm less shocked about what creature he is, B and more by the fact that he looks like your twin" murmured Cyborg in shock. Both Beast Boy and Gabriel looked at one another closely, like a cat does with its reflection. "Okay, I see _some_ identical features…except one" he stated, while gesturing at their hair.

" _He_ has black hair while beneath these green locks, I'm a blonde" he added. Starfire gasped in astonishment; "friend, I did not know you were the blondie" she stated. Which caused Cyborg to softly to himself.

Robin approached the prince and asked again where, exactly they were. "Ah, yes; come with me and I will show you" he instructed. Still hesitant in trusting him completely, the Titans followed Gabriel's lead.

Eventually, they arrived at what appeared to be a great hall for a palace. The sight of the room almost made the heroes eyes pop from their heads. "Where in the hey are we…some kind of mansion?" questioned Cyborg in shock.

"Nay, Master Stone; this place is much grander than a noble's estate" replied Gabriel. Upon hearing his last name be addressed, Cyborg's jaw nearly struck the floor. "How…do you know my name, dude?"

He looked at the Titans with a smile and gestured for them to follow him up a flight of stairs. "I know nigh everything about each of you" he stated. He then proceeded to address each of them by name.

"I know all of your feats and heroics…Master Grayson, Princess Koriand'r, Lady Raven of Azarath and Master Logan." All this seemed to bother the Titans even more. "Alright, mister; you best give us answers" demanded Robin, "where are we and what is this place?"

"Where we are now is my home, the royal palace. Which stands as part of the crown city of our realm" he explained. Eventually, they reached a balcony atop one of the palace towers. Where Gabriel gestured the Titans to look ahead.

When they did, the Titans could not believe what they saw. Before them was a town filled with rustic buildings, a market square, wide fields of grass and people merrily going about the streets. Upon seeing the looks of surprise on their faces, Gabriel smiled. "Welcome, friends to my home" he stated, "welcome to Overon."

(AN: the Titans have now met with a possible new friend. But what will this "Overon" hold in store for our heroes…and whatever became of Doctor Light. All this will be answered, next time) 


	4. Meeting the Shadowmane Family

Meeting the Shadowmane Family/The Chronicles of the Titans

(Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans in any way. They are the property of DC comics and Warner Brothers Animation. All characters from the realm of Overon, however belong to me and the Authorhouse Publishing Company)

For what felt like ages, the Titans gawked and stared at the town before them. Its appearance was relatively smaller, in terms of architecture. When compared to the winding roads and massive buildings of Jump City, that is.

But it was truly a sight to behold, to say the least. Gabriel had been silent, for a minute or two. Not wishing to disturb the group's sense of awe.

Finally, Cyborg couldn't help but rub his eyes vigorously. Unsure if what he was looking at was real. The sight of this made Gabriel chuckle softly.

"Are you all quite alright, friends" he asked with a smile, this inquiry caused the team to snap out of their daze and turn to look at him. "Sorry…it's just…we, I…" Robin tried desperately to think of the right words to use. But he was still quite in shock of where they were.

Finally, Starfire interjected with a most joyful giggle. "I believe what my leader and lover is trying to say…is that your land is _beautiful_!" she said exuberantly. The others all nodded unanimously in agreement.

"I knew you would think so" Gabriel stated with pride, "come, let me show you about the village." As Gabriel lead them down to the great hall. They were suddenly approached by a pair of older elves, presumably adults.

One of them; a male with long black hair, green eyes, a slightly pointed chin and dressed in a pearl-colored cloak began to approach them. "My son, what news have you to report on…" Upon seeing the Titans standing behind Gabriel, he growled and drew out his sword. It was a long, curved blade; one that glimmered bright like a crystal in the daylight.

The Titans held their ground, ready to defend themselves. That is, until Gabriel quickly stood in-between them. "Father, no" he cried, "these five younglings are friends, they mean us no harm!" "How can you be certain, Son" questioned the elf, "the cloaked one is obviously powerful. How else could they enter through the portal?"

Sensing hostility between them, Raven bowed her head and said her piece. "Apologies, Sir" she said humbly, "I didn't realize my powers were strong enough to counteract with whatever magic the tree had." The older elf considered Raven's words; then, closely observed each of her friends.

With a soft sigh, he sheathed his sword and his demeanor softened completely. "My sincerest apologies to you all" he stated, "I did not mean to be so harsh. I am just rather protective of my kingdom." Cyborg's cybernetic eye near bulged from his head, upon hearing his statement.

"Hold up… _your_ kingdom" he shouted with surprise, the other Titans were also unsure if they've heard correctly. "Aye, my friends; this castle and the village are where my family and I rule" Gabriel explained. He then went on to introduce the team to the older elf.

"These are young heroes from the Human World, Father; known as the Teen Titans." Robin, having calmed himself from the earlier encounter, approached the elf with an extended hand. "I'm Robin, leader of the team" he stated, the elf smiled and shook his hand.

"A pleasure, young one; I am Thaylog, High King of Overon and Gabriel's father" he said with a smile. While watching the two get acquainted, Beast Boy took a close look at Thaylog. There was something…familiar about how he acted and looked that gave him a warm feeling inside.

His train of thought was disturbed, however; when Robin suddenly spoke. "These are my friends and teammates; first, there's Cyborg" he called out. The half-robot teen approached the king and found himself being heavily scrutinized, a second later.

"Uh…you want me to back off or somethin', Sir?" he asked nervously, feeling suddenly self-conscious. Thaylog suddenly realized his behavior and patted Cyborg's shoulder. "A thousand pardons, lad" he murmured apologetically, "I just…never seen a warrior with such odd-looking armor before…no offense meant."

"That is because it isn't actually armor, father" Gabriel stated. He then went on to explain that the young hero was actually given mechanical replacement parts, after suffering a serious accident. Thaylog was naturally, shocked by this revelation.

But it was Cyborg who was even more surprised. "Yo…how'd you know about all that?" he asked with great suspicion. "All shall be revealed, friends" Gabriel assured, "but let me introduce you to the rest of my family first."

"In that case, you will find your mother in the gardens with Donella" explained Thaylog. Gabriel thanked his father for the news and led the Titans to the back end of the palace. While walking, Beast Boy cast a glance back toward the king.

 _"I don't know why…but something about him feels…familiar"_ he thought. Moments later, the team was lead out to the most beautiful flower garden they had ever seen. There were hedges decorated with fine ribbons.

Starfire gasped upon seeing rows of lovely bluebells, lilies and amaryllis flowers. At the center of the garden was a decorative pond with water as blue as the sky and Beast Boy could see several squirrels, birds and butterflies all around them. The sight of all this nearly brought them to faint.

It wasn't until Beast Boy's sensitive ears heard a soft singing from somewhere close by that his euphoric state suddenly ended. _"That voice…where is it coming from"_ he thought with delight, as he set out find the source. Raven followed after him, not wishing for the team to be too far apart.

She didn't have to go too far, however; as she soon found him behind one of the hedges. Raven then noticed him staring off in shock at something. "Beast Boy…Gar, did you find something" she asked with concern, the changeling said nothing in response.

He simply pointed forward to the source of the singing he heard. It was a young she-elf, a most beautiful one at that. She had long purple hair that hung past her shoulders, violet eyes, wore a cloak woven from milk-white silk and a small crown made from silver bearing beautiful metal leaf and floral designs.

She looked at the she-elf, then at Beast Boy and suddenly…felt a twinge of jealousy rouse within her; much to her surprise. Not a moment later, another she-elf arrived on the scene. She appeared older than her associate, taller and had more mature features.

She had long snow-blonde hair, which was braided into a ponytail. Ocean-blue eyes, milk-white skin and was dressed in a gown of purple and blue. Raven could see Beast Boy gaping at the older woman the same way he did the other one. This brought her to give him a light but swift flick of the ear.

Beast Boy winced slightly at this and demanded to know why she attacked him. "Didn't your mother tell you it's impolite to stare, Beast Boy" she said in a mildly scolding tone. It was this comment that caused his demeanor to sadden, as he looked back at the woman.

Realizing the harshness of her tone, Raven quickly apologized. "It's okay, Rave; it's just…" he couldn't seem to get the words out. "What is it, Beast Boy; you can tell me" she assured him kindly.

He smiled at his friend and nudged his head at the older she-elf. "Something about her and Thaylog made me feel…warm inside" he said softly. Raven blinked in confusion and asked what he meant by such words.

"This might sound weird…but the way they look and behave…" At that moment, his eyes began to feel misty. He quickly wiped away the tears before continuing.

"The way they look and act make me think of…my parents" he choked out softly. Raven gasped at this sudden confession, unsure of what to say. All this time; she presumed the Doom Patrol, whom she and the team met long ago, were Gar's birth family.

As she prepared to question him on the matter, the elven women turned their direction. "It is impolite to linger too long in one place" the elder she-elf giggled. Upon recovering from their initial shock, Beast Boy and Raven approached the women.

"Welcome to the castle gardens" said the young one, "such beautiful flowers, aren't they?" The two Titans nodded silently and then, their remaining three comrades approached from behind. Along with them came Gabriel, who raced into the older woman's arms happily.

"Gabriel, my sweet boy; how good to see you" she said with a smile, "good to see you too, Mother" laughed the prince. Donella approached the five heroes and curtsied. "You must be the strangers we've heard about" she stated.

The team began to chuckle sheepishly, "sorry 'bout droppin' in the way we did" said Cyborg. "Agreed, we did not mean to trespass" Starfire assured, "we were in pursuit of a criminal and somehow, ended up in this place." It was here that Raven lowered her head in a gracious yet shamed bow.

"I…apologize" she began; I didn't realize my magic would affect whatever was coming from the tree we fell through." The older she-elf nodded with understanding and smiled. The tree, she explained, was a sort of access point; one of many found within the human world.

"The most ancient among the trees rest on these points" the younger elf added. "It is through these trees where our people entered into this realm, centuries ago." The team all sat in silence, anxious to learn more about the land they were in.

Before continuing, Gabriel politely interjected and introduced the two women. "The one to my left is my mother, Queen Elbenor" he stated fondly, _"_ _Mae govannen_ , _mellon_ _"_ the queen greeted warmly. The Titans could only stare in confusion at the words she had just spoken.

Upon noticing their confusion, she giggled; "I do apologize, friends" she stated, "what I have just said is a traditional Elven greeting towards friends." They all chuckle softly and murmur in understanding. Robin gave a slight bow and introduced the team.

Afterward, Gabriel introduced the younger maiden to them. "This lovely lass is Donella, my beloved wife" he said while kissing her cheek. "A pleasure to meet you all" she said with a smile, while giving a curtsy.

Each of the Titans greeted the two royals back. Then, Starfire noticed a book within Gabriel's arms. "Pray tell, Your Highness; why do you have that book at your side" she inquired. Gabriel smiled and presented it to everyone gathered.

"This book is one of many we have in the palace's royal archives" he stated. "This one, in particular holds some records you all may know of." Curious, Robin looked over the prince's shoulder and saw something on the cover that made his jaw drop.

On the center was what appeared to be a shield. On the center of it, he saw a golden "T" etched into it. This particular letter was the same one found on each of their communicators. "Yo, Gabe; what is in this book, exactly" questioned Cyborg, he then noticed the three royals looking at him oddly.

"Perhaps, it was improper to call the prince by such a name" suggested Starfire. Cyborg gulped nervously; believing he may have, indeed said something offensive. Then, he saw a broad smile appear on Gabriel's face.

This was followed by a loud, uproarious laugh. "'Gabe!' Oh, I do like the sound of that!" he chuckled merrily. Hearing this statement made the Titans feel much less tense.

"As for what is in the book, well…look and see for yourselves" he suggested. With a shrug, Robin decided to look at it first. He opened the book, turned to the first chapter and upon reading a few paragraphs, he gasped.

"What is it, what did you just read" asked Raven with concern, Robin turned the book towards the team and revealed a marvelous illustration. Which depicted their first encounter with the Hive. Robin cleared his throat and began to read the words on the page.

"'And yea, the battle was fierce; as the trio of young villains did smite the Titans with great fury and malcontent. But with Robin having returned to them, their heroic vigor returned and thus disposed of their enemies from their home.'" The other four Titans stared at Gabriel with curiosity, shock and confusion.

"How does this book know of that battle" questioned Starfire, to which the elf-prince responded with a soft chuckle. "Be assured, Princess; this book chronicles more than just that _one_ battle" he stated. He then turned several pages forward to a new illustration.

This one showed the Titans facing off against a blue-skinned, masked magician. "'Yea and verily did the boastful magi known as Mumbo Jumbo torment the poor folk of Jump City with his bothersome trickery. But with the superior skills of the mage, Raven; he was swiftly defeated and incarcerated that very day" Gabriel narrated.

Raven couldn't help but smile with pride at how the book praised her skills. Starfire excitedly turned to another page and began to read. "'and lo, the mighty Koriand'r of Tameran unleash her fiery rage upon the Gordianian slavers!'"

She turned the book slightly to show the illustration depicting the incident. The book was then handed to Cyborg and he began to read. "'With great, malicious joy; the fiend known as Brother Blood revealed his new form unto the Titans.'"

He then revealed an illustration of a man bearing machine-like parts similar to his own. The sight of this image made Donella quiver with disgust. While it made Cyborg scoff in annoyance.

"Yeah, that freak stole data containing _my_ private blueprints" he shouted. "It's the stuff showing what makes me who I am!" Elbenor looked at Cyborg in alarm, wondering why this "Brother Blood" sought out his technology so dearly. "He wanted to 'even the playing field' between us and him by making himself exactly like Cyborg" explained Robin.

"But there was one thing he couldn't copy…the stuff that's in here" boasted Beast Boy, pounding his chest lightly. This nugget of praise brought Cyborg to playfully noogie his best bud. Raven took the book next and turned to another chapter.

"'With a vicious roar, the mage known as Raven unleashed her rage upon the formerly boastful Doctor Light'" she read aloud. As she got close to the end of the paragraph, a frown slowly formed. The queen took notice of this and asked if she was well.

Starfire approached her friend and patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Apologies…Raven does not remember that day fondly" she said softly, "yeah…that was when we learned she had a bit of a savage side" Cyborg stated. Raven took some offense to the term "savage" but mildly dismissed it.

"Aye, tis an unfortunate circumstance bestowed upon her; due to the nature of her birth" Gabriel said sadly. "With all due respect…Gabriel; we've been polite, up until now" Robin said calmly. "But we demand to know how you know so much about us when we've only just met?!"

Gabriel smiled in understanding and gestured for the Titans to follow him inside. Confused but not wishing to offend, they followed his lead. Eventually, they were brought within what appeared to be a massive library.

Each shelf seemed to stretch up towards the ceiling. The sight of so many books, surprisingly, made Raven's knees quiver. "Uh…Raven, are you okay" asked Beast Boy, confused; Raven quickly snapped out of her state of shock and nodded at him.

"I'm fine" she assured, "I just…I've never seen this many books in one place before." Gabriel chuckled at her statement, "you should see the library in the village, it has just as many books" he stated. "So, is this like…your own personal library or somethin'?" questioned Cyborg, also in shock.

"Nay, young one" chimed Donella, as she entered the room; "this is the palace archives, where our scribes chronicle and store tome upon tome containing the histories of many peoples all over the realm." Gabriel then takes them to the side of the room. There, they see a large looking glass hanging from the wall.

"Glorious, this is such a lovely mirror" gasped Starfire, "this is no mere mirror, milady" Gabriel stated. "This is actually a magical Seeing Stone." He then explained that it was a jewel that would show images from anywhere at any point in history."

To demonstrate, he touches the stone and asks it to show the events of July 19th 2003; specifically within Jump City. It then began to glow a menagerie of colors until suddenly, they began to hear voices. "Guys…call me crazy but…I think I hear _us_ talking" exclaimed Beast Boy.

Surely enough, the green shape-shifter was right; for they could see themselves in the common room of the tower. _"How could you lose the remote?!"_ questioned Past Cyborg, shaking the couch over his head. _"What makes you so sure_ I _lost it?!"_ Past Beast Boy asked defensively, changing back from dog form.

The two teenage boys got up into each other's faces tensely. _"Uh…'cause you're_ you? _"_ accused Past Cyborg, Past Beast Boy suddenly becomes apprehensive. _"Hey, just because I lost that video game…"_ before he can continue, Past Cyborg interjects.

 _"And the toothpaste, and my football, and the waffle iron!"_ Behind them, Raven is seen desperately trying to read. All while attempting to ignore her friends bickering. _"Things disappear, how am I supposed to know where they go?"_ Past Beast Boy asked.

 _"Well, how am I supposed to watch TV without a remote?"_ Past Cyborg retorted. This incessant screaming and quarreling caused Raven to slam her book shut in annoyance. _"Simple, you just get up and change the channel"_ she said icily.

This statement caused the two boys to look at her in silent confusion. With a disgruntled look, Past Cyborg turns to Raven and says _"don't even joke like that."_ This scene causes Gabriel to let out a soft giggle, which the Titans took notice of.

He quickly calms himself down and clears his throat. "My apologies…it's just that…that particular moment brings such laughter to me" he breathes softly. "So…you've been spyin' on us, is that it" accused Cyborg, Donella quickly held up her hands in defense.

"Oh, heavens no" she assured, "we _do_ use the Looking Glass to peer into other realms, yes…but not for the reasons you think." She then explains how they use the stone to look in on their brethren who still reside in the human world. As well as study the civilizations of other peoples.

"What, exactly do you mean by 'study?'" questioned Robin, "to best answer that; perhaps, you and your friends would like a tour about the village?" Elbenor suggested. "An excellent idea, Mother" cheered Gabriel, "it will give you all a glimpse of how we live here." At that moment; there came a sudden and deep gurgle from Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy's bellies.

"Maybe you can show us where to get somethin' to eat too?" requested Cyborg. To which Gabriel responded with a joyful laugh. "Of course, my friend; in fact, the baker may be finishing his latest batch of fruit pies right now" he replied joyfully.

"DID YOU SAY PIES, I LOOOOVES ME SOME PIES!" Cyborg shouted hungrily, "follow me, then…but let us first pay a visit to the tailor" Gabriel suggested. "Why do you wish to go there?" inquired Starfire, "two reasons, the first being because your current attire is much too sullied to be seen in public" the prince replied. The Titans look at themselves in the Looking Glass and saw numerous stains, tears and mud marks on their clothing.

"Maybe, some new clothes _would_ be a good idea" Robin said in agreement, "but may I ask what the second reason is?" Donella cleared her throat, before speaking; "be assured that I mean no disrespect" she stated. "But your current clothing styles may make you all…stand out too much amongst the people."

Cyborg gives her a chuckle and gestures at each of his friends, as well as himself. "I'm half metal, he's green, Star's got orange skin and Rae's grey; I think we already stand out." "Maybe so" began Gabriel, "but our tailors can offer the finest clothing you have ever seen.

Upon hearing this, Starfire began to cheer. "Oh, yes; it will be just like going to the Mall of Shopping back home" she said with joy. With that, she grasped her friends by their hands and flew them all out the door with her.

The Shadowmane Family laughed joyfully to one another at her enthusiasm. "Let us go help them, then" said Elbenor, heading for the main gate. Moments later, the Titans were inside a tailor's shoppe within the village.

After receiving their outfits, they proceeded to the changing rooms to try them on. "Pray tell, young ones; what do you think?" asked the shopkeeper eagerly. The first to emerge was Starfire; who was dressed in a long, flowing pink elven dress.

Its sleeves were smooth and soft, the ends draped low to her hips and behind her was a small hood that hung halfway down her back. On her head was a metal flower crown, much like Donella's but made from rubies.

She approached the mirror, observed her look and giggled joyfully. "OH MY GOSH! I look so adorable, like a princess from the tales of faeries!" The next to appear was Robin; who wore a green tunic with golden leaf designs sewn along the left and right sides, brown boots with gold toe tips, green silken gloves and necklace bearing a small lapis lazuli in the center. He looked himself over and smiled with pride.

"I can really see myself wearing this" he stated, giving his reflection a thumbs up. Next to show himself was Beast Boy. Who was dressed in a green jacket with animal designs on the front and back. Decorative dressings on the shoulders and collar in the form of Fall colored leaves.  
He wore a pair of comfortable leather gloves, boots and a hooded cloak around his shoulders. He looked over his new style and laughed merrily. "Cool! I look like an archer from D&D!"

Next came Cyborg, who appeared to be struggling with getting his clothes on. The sight of this made Star and Beast Boy giggle softly. The metal teen shot them both death glares and huffed in annoyance.

"Don't y'all laugh at me, at least your clothes fit" he said, tugging at his shirt. Just then, Cyborg's body is lightly coated with black energy and his clothes suddenly become big enough to fit around him. He lets out a sigh of relief and thanks Raven.

But he sees that his "little sister" was nowhere to be seen. "Yo, Rave; come on out" he calls out loudly, "yes, we wish to see your new look" chimed Starfire. From behind the changing room door, they hear the murmuring of "I'm not coming out."

"C'mon, Raven; don't be so shy" Beast Boy egged on, "NO! I…I feel silly in this" she murmured shyly. "We're your friends, Raven" stated Robin, "we would _never_ make fun of how you look." For a moment or two, nothing seemed to happen.

Until they could hear a faint, defeated sigh from behind the door. When it finally opened, the Titans collectively gasped in surprise. For Raven was dressed in a gorgeous silver gown.

The sleeves, much like with Star's gown, draped to her hips. Her hair hung long and flowing, around her neck was a necklace bearing an amethyst gemstone and the top of the dress showed off slight amounts of her cleavage and neckline. Starfire gasped with absolute glee, upon collecting herself.

"Friend…you look MARVELOUS!" she cried loudly, "yeah, girl; you are rockin' this new look" added Cyborg. Robin said nothing but gave her a smile and a thumbs up. Which for Raven, was all she desired to from him.

All that remained was Beast Boy, whose eyes looked like they were ready to pop from his skull. "Uh…so, what do you think" she asked with a shy blush, BB recovered from his daze and a similar blush slowly formed on his cheeks. "Uh…well, you look…you…" he tried his hardest to speak.

But it seemed that the words weren't working for his mouth. Gabriel chuckled at this and patted Beast Boy's back. "I believe what he is trying to say is…you look marvelous" he stated, Beast Boy vigorously nodded in agreement. "Yeah…t-that's what I was trying to say" he said, as the blush grew ever stronger on his face.

Raven smiled softly at him and thanked Beast Boy for his compliment. "Now that you have changed, care to begin our tour" suggested Donella, "lead the way, Princess" replied Cyborg. With their clothes paid for, the Titans exited the shop and headed out to the village.

(AN: Thus, the Titans have been welcomed into Gabriel's society. But what adventures will the village hold for them…and whatever happened to Doctor Light? All this and more will be answered in the next installment of Welcome to Overon)

(AN: _Mae govannen_ , _mellon_ _is a type of Elven greeting which means "Well met, my friend." It comes from the world of LOTR, property of Tolkien. The scene that the Seeing Stone showed comes from the Teen Titans episode, Final Exam. Which is property of Warner Bros. Animation)_


	5. A Tour of the Village

(Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans in any way. They are the property of DC Comic and Warner Bros. Animation. Gabriel, his family and Overon are all the property of me and Authorhouse, my publishing company)

(AN: To answer the question of Eris, one of the people who've read this story. King Thaylog and Queen Elbenor possess some physical features that remind BB of his parents, Mark and Marie Logan. You can imagine the emotion he was feeling, during that; right? Anywho, on with the story)

A Tour of the Village

The midday sun rose high in the sky, as the Titans toured the village. As they walked about, many of the townsfolk couldn't help but stare at them. "I thought Gabriel said our outfits would help us blend in" groaned Raven, shivering at the onlookers' gazing.

"They do…in a way" assured Robin, "but even that can't hide how we look." Gabriel sensed the feeling of uneasiness from Raven and smiled at her. "Do not be offended, Lady Raven" he stated, "the people simply aren't used to the presence of outsiders very often."

"It's either that or they're freaked out by Cy beating on his arm" quipped Beast Boy. Surely enough, though…he was right; for Cyborg appeared to be tapping and beating away at his right arm almost mercilessly. "My friend, you look as though you are suffering from a ferocious itch" Gabriel said with concern.

The cyber teen realized his actions, upon hearing him and calmed down. "Sorry, dude…I just can't seem to get this to work" he grumbled. This perked the curiosity of Princess Donella.

"What is it you're having trouble with, Sirrah" she asked, while approaching him. "It…Sorry, Your Highness…but this may be a little over your head" Cyborg said respectfully. "That may be" Gabriel stated, "but we have…how you say, been around and have seen our fair share of unusual things."

The young teen took the prince's words into consideration and showed him his arm. This displayed a screen with barely visible images on it. "Since we arrived here, I've been tryin' to get exact data on our location" he explained.

"So, lad; what might be at fault here" inquired Thaylog, "what's at fault is that I can't get any readings at all" Cyborg replied exasperatedly. "It's like I can't get any network connections on my scanners!" Robin's eyes grew wide beneath his mask and he drew out a small device from his new pockets.

He tapped said device lightly and let out a gasp of alarm. "My communicator isn't working either" he exclaimed, the other Titans had the same result with their own devices. "Do you think they have been shorted out, when we fought Light" asked Beast Boy.

Cyborg propped open Robin's communicator and began to inspect it for signs of damage. Much to his surprise, however; all appeared normal. "Everything's copasetic, y'all" he assured, "nothin's been fried on Rob's communicator and I reckon yours are all good too."

"So, if our communicators are all still in one piece. Then…why can't we use them or your tech?" questioned Raven. "Yeah, it's like there's no satellite here or somethin'" added Beast Boy. "Because there isn't, young changeling" Gabriel said bluntly, this news utterly shocked the team.

"No communicators, no Cyborg tech, no satellite; it's like we've gone back in time…to the 1980's" Beast Boy screamed dramatically. This caused Raven to lightly roll her eyes and even softly giggle at her friends dramatics. "Perhaps Friend Beast Boy speaks the truth," chimed Starfire, "we may actually _have_ traveled through time!"

It was then that Robin began to believe his friends were right. The clothing styles they wore, the rustic architecture, the knights at the palace. It felt as though the portal they fell through took them back into the middle ages.

Suddenly, the Titans heard the Shadowmanes all laughing uproariously. "And _what_ , exactly seems so funny to you guys?" questioned Raven, Gabriel was the first to calm himself. "My friends, I do apologize for our outburst" he said humbly, "but your behavior just all felt so amusing" added Donella.

"What's so amusing about it" demanded Cyborg, "no connections mean our tech is shot!" "Yeah; no communicators, no scanners…no internet" shrieked Beast Boy, "be assured, friends that your machines are all in one piece" Elbenor hushed reassuringly. The team all looked at the queen as if she had grown extra heads.

"What are you talkin' about" cried Cyborg, "how can our tech still be in one piece if we don't have a connection?!" Thaylog smiled at him warmly and rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Here in Overon; there are no satellites, no computers and no phone line connections."

"Any technology you have doesn't exist here" added Gabriel, this news greatly alarmed the half-robot hero. "Then…we really _have_ gone back in time" he shouted, this made Gabriel laugh harder than he did before. "Nay, my friend" he assured, "the time is approximately 8:12 in the AM and today's date is June 15th in the year 2018."

Each of the Titans' jaws fell so low, they almost struck the ground. "This…This can't be true" murmured Raven, dumbfounded; "what makes you say that, young sorceress" inquired Elbenor. "Because how could you all be within the same timeline as ours…yet live so…so…"

Raven had difficulty finishing her tirade, not wishing to offend their hosts. But Gabriel, smiling warmly, swiftly did so for her. "I believe the word you seek is…"primitive" or something of that sort?" he chuckled.

Raven blushed slightly with shame and nodded. "I agree, everything here is far too old school for y'all to be on our time" Cyborg interjected. It was then that Robin could see Thaylog's expression become rather stoic, upon hearing such comments.

But before he could reprimand his teammates, the king stepped in. "Perhaps, you would first have a glimpse of our society; before judging us" he suggested calmly. The Titans looked at him silently, considering his words and nodded unanimously in agreement.

With that settled, Gabriel raced off ahead; encouraging the others to follow. Smiling smugly, Beast Boy changed into a cheetah and gave chase. Raven and Starfire followed suit by flying or floating after them.

This left Cyborg and Robin in the dust, much to their displeasure. Thus began the team's tour through Gabriel's village. The first spot they visited was a vast orchard.

There, the team marveled at the many apple trees spread about. Looking up, Beast Boy saw one tree that contained many bright-red apples and shifted into a small pony. He then approached the tree, turned himself around and raised his back legs up; poised to strike.

The others looked at him in confusion and asked what, exactly he planned to do. "I saw this on a cartoon once" he said, "I'm gonna use my hooves to buck the apples off the tree" he replied while changing the form of his head quickly. With that, he gave a loud grunt of effort and smashed his back hooves against the trunk of the tree.

The tree shook vigorously from the strike and, much to the team's surprise, the apples fell. Unfortunately, Beast Boy didn't count on almost _all_ of them falling off. The changeling grunted and shouted painfully, as the fruit bopped him repeatedly over the head.

Finally; from out of the pile, his head rose up. Then, without warning; one final apple fell upon his head. This caused the team to softly snicker at him.

Upon recovering, he glared at his friends and took a big bite out of one of the fresh apples. "Don't you all laugh" he said with a mouthful, "my idea _did_ work…admit it!" The team all murmured in agreement and each collected an apple off the pile.

"MM-MMM! Gabe, you weren't kidding" Cyborg exclaimed, "these _are_ the best apples ever!" Starfire murmured joyfully in agreement and tossed the core into her mouth, upon eating the rest. The team looked at her in bewilderment.

"Uh…Star, you're supposed to throw away of the core" Robin explained, the princess slurped loudly with satisfaction and faced him confusedly. "Why must we dispose of it" she asked, "it's rather tasty." While the team chatted away, Gabriel and Donella collected several apples into baskets.

"What'cha doin', guys" inquired Cyborg, "we are collecting some of the apples" Gabriel replied. "Half of them shall be brought to a vendor in the market. While the rest shall be taken to the horses" added Donella. Upon hearing about horses, Starfire began to bounce with glee.

"EEEEEE! Oh, yes; may we please do the riding of the ponies?!" she begged, "of course, follow us to the stables" Donella stated. With stars in her eyes, the young Tamaranean flew ahead with great speed. "No; no, girl" yelled Cyborg, "I am _not_ comin' in last again!"

The remaining three Titans chuckled, as their friend chased after Starfire and immediately followed behind. Moments later, they arrived at the stables; where Gabriel began to describe each of the horses to the team.

"They may appear no different than typical horses, to you lot" he explained. "But the stallions and mares of the elven lands are as intelligent as their riders." He then suggested if any of them wished to ride one.

"Thanks for the offer, man…but no dice" stated Cyborg, "I'm a city boy, horseback riding isn't my strong suit." "C'mon, Cy; if you could drive the T-Car…these guys would be a snap" chimed Beast Boy. Thaylog smiled at his enthusiasm and handed him an apple.

"Before riding, one must earn a stallion's trust" he explained, gesturing at the apple. Beast Boy instantly understood and, with slightly trembling hands, presented the apple to a white horse. The beast sniffed the fruit slightly then took a large bite from it.

The offering seemed to please the stallion. For not a second later, it began to nuzzle and lick BB affectionately. The other Titans followed his lead and gained the trust of other horses.

Gabriel chuckled at his friends' progress and escorted them to the pen gateway. "Now, my friends" he laughed merrily, "the fun can _truly_ begin!" Moments later, the group sped off across the pasture of the meadow rapidly.

Several of the Titans roared and laughed with great excitement in their voices. "THIS IS A MOST INVIGORATING EXPERIENCE!" screamed Starfire, Robin soon passed her and was also whooping with joy. But not all the Titans appeared to be enjoying themselves.

For down by the riverside, Cyborg repeatedly slapped the horse's flank and was heard shouting loudly in its ears. "When I tell ya to move, horsey; you best get going!" he screamed, slamming his legs hard into its sides. This caused the stallion to grunt in surprise.

With a furious snort and an angry whinny, it reared up on its back legs; alarming Cyborg. Then, it threw up its rear legs; sending the teen flying into the river face first. The others laughed softly at this, even Raven let out a soft giggle.

"I told y'all I dunno how to ride a horse" grumbled Cyborg, spitting out water. "To help a horse move, one must apply leg pressure to its sides" Gabriel explained. He then slightly knocked his heels against his own horse, to demonstrate.

This caused the beast to go off at a slow pace. "The more you spur your steed, the faster it goes" he instructed. "However, one must never do so too hard or too rapidly…Lest you wish for your steed to either die beneath you or rear you off your saddle."

They all nodded in understanding but soon noticed something wasn't right, as if something was missing. "Friends, have you seen Beast Boy pass by" asked Starfire, slightly worried. "No, Starfire" answered Raven, "he must be having horse troubles himself."

As if on cue, in came Beast Boy; riding on his steed at a steady pace. But what surprised everyone was the fact that he was _standing atop the saddle,_ while doing so. With a hearty chuckle, he waved to his friends and whooped loudly at his horse.

"How, for the love of all that sacred, can he do that" murmured Cyborg, Beast Boy soon made his way back to the team. "Man, that was cool" he cheered, "I've ran as a horse before…but it's been ages since I've last ridden one!" Raven gave her friend a disbelieving stare.

"You've most certainly did not ride a horse before" she grumbled, "yes, I did…back when I grew up in Africa" he retorted. "He speaks the truth, friends" chimed Gabriel, he then shows a chapter of his book that depicts Beast Boy riding on a zebra. "Okay…so you _did_ know how to ride" mumbled Cyborg dejectedly, "but how do you explain that trick of yours?"

He giggled proudly and revealed how he saw it once in a movie and always wanted to attempt it. Though Raven let out a bothered groan, she couldn't help but smile. After their ride, they returned to the stables and toured the rest of the village.

During their excursion through town, Beast Boy's ears began to twitch. Upon following the sound, it led him to a small band of musicians playing in the square. The sound of the pipes, mandolins and woodwind instruments made him feel lighthearted.

He suddenly felt his toes tapping and soon enough, he began to dance. The Titans, upon seeing him, felt embarrassed; believing he was making a scene. But soon, several children began to join him.

Said children were followed by their mothers and all onlookers began to clap to the beat. "What the…they _like_ seeing him dancin' like a fool?" questioned Cyborg. Raven watched her friend, looked at the reaction he spurred in the crowd and smiled.

"What can we say, Cy" she chuckled, "he may be a goof…but Beast Boy's surprisingly charismatic." After his dancing display, the crowd cheered and Beast Boy relished in their applause. "Well…if he ever quits being a hero, Beast Boy's got a promising path as an entertainer" murmured Robin with a smile.

After that, they made their way through the market square. There, the Titans saw scores of different booths and stands offering their wares to the people. This made Starfire loop de loop in the air with glee.

"Oh, joy; it is just like the mall of shopping, back home…but outdoors" she cheered, clapping her hands. "Aye, lass" Thaylog stated, "in every kingdom of every race, one will find a market." "It's a place where one can observe or purchase wares from many lands" added Elbenor.

Starfire gasped in awe at the items displayed at several stands. She found particular interest at a jewelry booth. "Ah! Welcome, young lady" cried the vendor joyfully, "would you care for a necklace, earrings…or perhaps a locket?" Starfire was inches away from accepting…when Robin intervened.

"Sorry, she is just browsing" he said, gently pulling her away. "Oh…please, Robin" she begged, "I have all the funds I would need to purchase simply _one_ item!" With a sigh, he told her that he would definitely allow her to purchase something; if circumstances were different.

"Sadly, I don't think these folks accept paper money or credit cards" he grumbled. At that moment, a soft whistle was heard and something flew into Robin's hand unexpectedly. It was a necklace, one bearing a small jade heart on the chain.

Robin looked about him, wondering where it came from. Until he spot Gabriel approaching him, smiling. "Consider this a gift from a friend, Master Robin" he stated.

The Boy Wonder prepared to thank him, as well as pay him back. But Gabriel insisted that it was unnecessary, "all that matters is that your friend has something to remember her time here" he stated. Robin smiled, thanked Gabriel for his kindness and offered the bauble to Starfire.

She squeaked with joy, placed the necklace around her neck and thanked her friend with an iconic, near bone-crunching squeeze. Gabriel chuckled at the closeness they shared and moved the team along for the rest of the tour. Soon, they reached a small shop; where they could hear the sounds of hammering from within.

"What's this place here" questioned Cyborg, "this is the village blacksmith shop…my former home" answered Donella. After that, she opened the door slightly and gestured for the others to follow her. Upon entering, they met with the occupant of the shop; who was busily hammering away at some heated horseshoes.

It was an elf; tall and fair-looking, like most of his race. But his features were soiled slightly by years working behind the forge. He was bald at the front but had a long ponytail of black hair, in the back. His hands appeared rough and he wore an apron coated thoroughly in black soot.

Upon finishing the shoe, the smithy wiped his arm across his brow and sighed heavily. He then looked up and spotted the group at the doorway. When he saw who was in front, the elf laughed merrily and hugged her.

"You know this guy, bruh?" asked Beast Boy, the older elf chuckled at him with a raised eyebrow. "She should, boyo; I'm her father, after all." "This is Sellion, the village blacksmith" chimed Donella, hugging her father.

To say this revelation took the team by surprise would be a _gross_ understatement. Donella couldn't help but stare at them inquisitively. "My friends…is there something the matter" she asked, scratching her head.

"We mean no disrespect, Your Lady…I mean, Donella" murmured Robin, "but we're just…surprised is all." The princess soon realized the nature of their confusion and laughed. "Oh…I see" she said between breaths, "you're confused by how I, a princess, could be the blacksmith's daughter…yes?"

The Titans said nothing, they could only give a slight nod in response. "Well, you see…I was never _born_ into royalty" she explained, "long ago, I was once one of the village folk." Starfire gasped with the brightest of smiles forming on her face.

"You mean to say that you both fell in love at first sight?" she asked. "In a way, yes" Donella replied, "we were children, long ago and Gabriel was out chasing butterflies. When he and I suddenly…bumped into one another, quite literally."

Starfire listened intently to her story, her smile never fading an inch. "After that, we were dear friends…But because of his duties as prince, my meetings with Gabriel were often scarce" she explained. The Titans all murmured softly in sadness, upon hearing this.

"It wasn't until Gabriel saved me from certain death when we finally grew to love each other." "'Saved you from certain death' you say" murmured Raven, "what, exactly did he save you from?" With a shiver, the princess told them of one of their lands most vile threats, the Reptiliacs.

"Reptili…what now?" mumbled Beast Boy confusedly, "the Reptiliacs, laddie…a race of reptilian humanoid demons that once resided in the marshlands south of our kingdom" explained the smithy. "They made two attempts to invade our kingdom, long ago" Donella said grimly. "On their second attempt; their leader, Mokochu sought to claim a bride…and he chose me!"

The Titans shuddered at this…but didn't quite know how to react about such creatures. "What, exactly do these 'reptiliac' things look like" questioned Cyborg, Donella then reached to her side and pulled out a small Seeing Stone from a small bag on her hip. With it, she summoned up an image of what appeared to be a man.

The only known differences were his greenish-blue hair, light green skin and long nails. Starfire couldn't help but drool slightly with delight at the sight of this being. This made Robin feel quite jealous, despite how he hid it outwardly.

With a soft smile, Donella waved her hand over the jewel and the image began to slightly change. Soon; the man's smile formed into sharp, vicious fangs. His skin became rough and hideous and his eyes glowed yellow with an evil glimmer.

This transformation utterly horrified the young princess. "BY THE GRACE OF X'HAL, WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO HIM?!" she cried, "that is the nature of the Reptiliacs' power" murmured the smithy. "They may appear fair, at first glance…But beneath their façade are faces of hideous monsters."

Starfire begged Donella to dispose of the image and she obliged. "The creature you saw there was Mokochu, the being who attempted to claim me" the princess murmured with disgust. "Are there any more of them" questioned Robin, "nay…all Reptiliac legions have been disposed of" replied the smithy.

"Were they a tough enemy to face" inquired Raven, "to an extent, yes" answered Donella. "Much like typical reptiles, they share many of their natural abilities. Among them are camouflage, poisonous saliva and regeneration." It was the final ability she mentioned that perked their anxiety.

"You mean…they could heal themselves" questioned Beast Boy, "aye, lad; which made them quite a nuisance to deal with" Sellion replied. After that, he proceeded to return to his work. Something the Titans took great interest in, not a second later.

"So…what, exactly do you do here" Beast Boy asked, "I am a blacksmith" he said simply. "As such, I craft either shoes for the horses we raise here or weapons and armor for the soldiers." He then gestured at all the pieces he made that hung from the walls around them

There were swords, knives, spears and axes of many shapes and sizes. Cyborg was particularly intrigued by the shape of some of the blades. "Uh…Sir" he murmured, which made the smith chuckle softly.

"Please, young man; call me Sellion" he insisted, "okay…may I ask why some of your blades are curved and others aren't?" he asked curiously. "Ah! Well, much of my work is inspired by the many peoples of this realm" he stated. "You mean…your race isn't the only one present in the village" inquired Raven.

"No, no; you misunderstand" Sellion said abruptly, "our village is one of many Elven lands. But all across the realm, you will find all manner of peoples!" Donella went on to describe the other creatures that live across their world. "There are the tiny but beautiful Fay folk of the Sprite, Faerie and Pixie clans; the stout but strong Dwarves of the mountain halls. The cunning yet mysterious Dragoon warriors of the eastern provinces and countless others that even _I_ have yet to meet."

The Titans were utterly mesmerized by her words. "This is…This all just feels so unreal" Robin stammered, "whatever makes you say that" Sellion asked. "Well…back home, all this stuff y'all have here…and all you guys; you're what we call 'fairy tales' or myths" answered Cyborg.

Donella chuckled at this revelation and answered simply with "sometimes, fairy tales can come true." Starfire knew that her relationship with Gabriel was proof of that. As everyone chuckled and conversed merrily.

Robin's face soon formed a rather foreboding expression. Beast Boy took notice of this and asked if he was okay. "Yeah…just started to wonder about Doctor Light" he murmured in response, "yeah…we haven't seen him, since we got here" added Cyborg.

"Well; wherever he may be, we shall provide whatever assistance you might need" Donella assured. The teamed thanked the princess for her kindness, bade farewell to Sellion and resumed their tour. All while wondering where the bothersome crook might be lurking.

(AN: The moment where BB attempts to buck the apples off the tree was inspired by Applejack of MLP: Friendship is Magic. For those wondering, the Dragoons are a race of humans who were blessed with gifts and abilities given unto them by the Dragons. Among these abilities; they can read, write or speak in the dragon language. They possess healing magic and can create special elixirs that grant them a sort of brief fire-breathing diversion.

Which could be seen during performances at the Renaissance Faire)


	6. Lunchtime in OveronBeautiful Simplicity

Lunchtime in Overon/Beautiful Simplicity

(Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans or Doctor Light. They are property of DC Comics and Warner Brothers Animation. But Overon, Gabriel, his family and all the peoples therein are property of _me_ and the Authorhouse Publishing Company)

(AN: Sorry for the long wait on the next chapter, everyone. Life on the farm can get busy, at times. This often takes some moments away for me to want to write.

Regardless, thank you all for your continuing support and I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story, in the days ahead. ON WITH CHAPTER SIX!) 

The Titans sighed with delight, upon smelling the sweet aroma of the pies and cakes presented before them. The time was almost noon and during the tour, the team began to feel hungry. So, Gabriel brought them to the village baker.

There; he showed them the vast assortment of breads, pies, cakes and sweets the baker had ready for sale. Starfire was enthralled by the wide array of delicious smells that filled her sinuses. But the others were not quite as excited as she was, at first.

"Whatever is the matter, everyone" questioned Gabriel, "do you not like the sweets here?" Cyborg was the first to respond to his concern. "Naw, man" he assured, "these are all REEALLY good…We just had a bad experience with pies once, long ago."

Gabriel nodded in understanding, turning to the chapter of his book depicting their encounter with Mother Mae-Eye. "Be assured, my friends; these confectionary delights will only enrich you, not manipulate you" he said confidently. The Titans considered his words, eventually came to an agreement and requested for five slices of pie.

Gabriel also asked for a container of tea cakes. Ones he would share with his family and his guests. Upon receiving their food, they sat a nearby table and placed the baked goods down.

Now, the team looked upon their food with great anticipation. Even Raven began to feel twinges of desire within her, upon looking at them. The first to taste was Starfire, who reached for a slice of lemon pie.

With fork in hand; she cut off a small piece, held it to her mouth and ate it. Waves of pure delight then suddenly washed over her, like a raging storm. The look on her face filled the others with great concern.

"Uh…Star" murmured Robin, "are you feeling okay, you have a weird look in your eyes." The Tamaranean princess said nothing, she could only emit sounds of delight with every moment she chewed. When she finally swallowed her bit of pie, she fainted with delight.

Upon recovering, five seconds later; Starfire then proceeded to devour the rest of the slice with great fervor. Upon finishing, she had a look of pure bliss on her face. "Friends…that was the most…glorious thing I have ever tasted" she sighed, her eyes sparkling.

With that said, Cyborg proceeded to partake of _his_ slice of peach pie. When the fruit juices touched his tongue, his cybernetic eye almost popped from his head. "BOOYAH" he exclaimed "this is some sweet, sweet pie!"

His curiosity peaked, Beast Boy tried a slice of Cy's pie and one of the tea cakes before him. Upon tasting the combination of flavors, his ears looked as though they were flapping. "WHOA, THAT'S DELICIOUS" he shouted, taking in three more tea cakes.

"Don't be selfish, Beast Boy" scolded Raven slightly, "let the rest of us try some of this." Now, even before the Mother Mae-Eye incident, Rae was not much of a pie person. Oh, she tried a scone with her herbal tea; every now and again.

But she never felt as drawn to trying any. Regardless, she didn't wish to offend her host and decided to try a piece of blueberry pie Gabriel suggested. When she popped a piece into her mouth, she let out a "meep" of surprise.

The combined sweet-mildly sour taste of the blueberries filled her mouth with incredible bliss. Not quite at the same level as Starfire's but still, she was very pleased. "Dude, these pies are delish" exclaimed Beast Boy, "and what are these little cookie things with the flakey bits on them?"

"Oh, these are my personal favorite sweets; berry crumble tea cakes" replied Gabriel enthusiastically. "I have loved them for years, ever since I was a wee elfling!" This statement made Cyborg feel quite confused.

"What'cha talkin' about, man" he asked bluntly, "you look as old as B does." Gabriel sensed his comrade's confusion and chuckled softly. "Be assured, my friend that Master Garfield and I are decades apart; in terms of age."

"Then…might I ask who old you are, exactly" inquired Starfire, feeling curious. "As of last Spring, I am now one-hundred and ten years of age" he replied with a smile. This revelation caused the team to almost choke on their food.

Then, Beast Boy shifted into a chimpanzee; where he proceeded to count on all twenty of his fingers and toes. Sensing their shock, Gabriel asked if all was well. Robin was the first to speak, upon recovering from the initial shock.

"I'm sorry…did you say you were 110?" he asked, dumbfounded; "that I did…is something wrong about that" questioned the prince. "No, man; nothing's wrong" Cyborg replied reassuringly, "it's just…how can you be that old, when you look almost like a teenager" asked Raven. Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle at their collective dumbfounded demeanors.

"In truth, one-hundred and ten is relatively young; for an elf" he stated, nibbling on a tea cake. "But how can that be" prodded Robin slightly, "you look about as young as Beast Boy and I." After taking in a sip of tea, Gabriel explained that elves possessed a unique physical gift; immortality.

"Duuuude…seriously?!" exclaimed Beast Boy, "does that mean you can't die…like, if someone was to stab you; you'd be fine?!" Gabriel responded with a simple shake of his head. "That is a common misconception about immortality" he stated.

"He's right; people can still feel pain, even when immortal" Raven interjected, "that is precisely right, Miss Raven" chimed Gabriel. "The immortality we elves possess simply allows us to never die from aging." "The question is…do you guys age at all?" questioned Cyborg.

"Of course we do" Donella replied with a smile, "we merely age more slowly than other creatures." King Thaylog added that the oldest elf in their land was his great-great grandfather. Who managed live close to 2,000 years, before falling in glorious battle.

The team stared astounded at the prince. Wondering if he was going mad or speaking the truth. "Dude…I dunno what shocks me more, _that_ or the fact there's no tech in this world?" "That is not entirely true, my friend" murmured Elbenor, sipping some tea.

"Indeed, while there isn't any form of machinery here that mirrors what _your_ world has" Thaylog began, "you have yet to see the majesty of dwarven ingenuity." "True…but how can you not have cars, computers…or even toilets here" Cyborg urged. Raven lightly slapped him, followed by a reminder of the latrines they saw before.

"As for the other examples you have listed" Gabriel began, "we have no need for such things." Thaylog sighed blissfully and gazed at the village behind him. "Do you all recall the mirror we showed you before" he asked, the Titans nodded silently.

"When our ancestors first came here, centuries ago; they once roamed the human world" Elbenor explained. "They once lived side-by-side with humanity. Helping the humans prosper, create new settlements for them and share their knowledge of healing and tending the land." The Titans could sense a downside to the story coming.

"As do many things, the bonds between our collective ancestors changed" Donella replied sullenly. "In time, the humans began to distrust us creatures of the magical world. Believing us all to be evil, vile and murderous fiends!" Starfire gasped, upon hearing these words; "That's a filthy lie" she cried, "you are all very good people!

"Aye, that we are" murmured Thaylog, "but fear often drives folk to do the unthinkable, I'm afraid." Gabriel then pointed to the meadow, outside of town. "In time, our ancestors retreated into the forest. Where they used their magic to open passages into other dimensional plains, as you would call them."

Robin nodded with great intrigue, clearly invested in the story. "Many of these creatures returned to their old worlds. Worlds that you all might know already" Donella added. After that, she proceeded to mention names like Alfheim and Nidavelier.

"I heard of those two names" Raven stated, "they're two of the fabled Nine Realms from Norse Mythology." Thaylog smiled at Raven's inherent knowledge of such stories. "You are quite correct, Miss" he praised, "however…as you can see with us, I do not think the Nine Realms are much of a 'fable' anymore."

"Forgive my ignorance, friends" chimed in Starfire" but what is this...'elfheim' you speak of or this…'Needlvallear?" The elf king understood her confusion and went on to explain that the two realms in question were where the ancient Dwarves and Elves once resided, ages ago.

"As I said before; once the bonds betwixt humans and mythical creatures…how you say, 'went sour." Our ancestors fled to those realms or wherever else they would find safe haven" he said sullenly. This made the Titans feel quite discouraged.

For four out of the five of them knew, exactly how it felt to be hated and cast out; simply because of what they are. "In time, my Great-Great Grandfather arrived in this plain. Where they later set out to find a place to call home" Thaylog added.

At that moment, Gabriel asked them to turn their attention to a large tree at the center of town. "It's beautiful…but what significance does a tree have" Robin asked. "During their trek, my ancestor and his people caught a glimpse of a large tree in the distance" Gabriel replied.

"He and the others pressed on to reach this tree, believing it to be a sign" Thaylog interjected. "Upon arriving, they came upon to a magnificent glade. There; with Nature's guidance, they made their home…the very village we stand in today." Everyone gasped in both shock and awe, then looked at the ground beneath them.

"Hold up" cried Cyborg, "ain't y'all nature lovers or something?" Gabriel simply gave him a nod, in response, "then…how could you make all this without takin' a lot from nature?" prodded the teen. Gabriel considered the question and smiled at him.

"Tis true, we wood elves care deeply for nature" he stated, "but when building this village…they knew what to take and what to leave alone." "Furthermore" interjected Donella, "whatever we _did_ take, we also gave back to the earth…behold!" She gestured to a young she-elf child, who was planting a small acorn into the grass.

"In time, that wee acorn will grow into a fine oak…with proper care, of course" she added with a giggle. Realizing she had deviated from the story, she bade Gabriel to continue. "Once the settlement was made, the ancient elves desired to make a new kingdom for them to rule and chose this region as its location" he explained.

"Picked a nice one too, dude" quipped Beast Boy, "I mean…beautiful forests, rich tasting water, friendly critters. All this nature stuff almost makes me want to…migrate or something like that." Cyborg couldn't help but stifle his laughter. "Bro…humans don't migrate, birds do" he stated.

As a sort of "comedic" retort, Beast Boy shifted into a green blue jay and twittered merrily. Surprising as it seemed, this gesture made Raven crack a bit of a smile. "I do agree with him, though" Cyborg stated, "this _is_ a nice place…but it feels…I dunno, 'old school' to me."

Donella turned toward him with a confused glance and asked what he meant. "I mean…maybe it's the cyber nerd in me" he stammered, "but how could y'all be prosperous, without the type of stuff _we_ have?" he asked. "A follow up question, why design the architecture in a medieval landscape; despite being on our time zone?" inquired Robin.

"We are getting to that point, friends; rest assured" Thaylog replied, then gestured for his son to resume the story. After sampling a small tea cake, before he did; "as the years passed, more creatures came into this realm" Gabriel explained. "Dwarves, Faeries, Pixies, Gnomes, Dragons…all manner of beings and beasties entered here!"

"There are dragons in this realm" Starfire asked nervously, gazing upward; "there are…but they reside in the mountainous regions of the realm" Gabriel answered. He then mentioned that, among the arrivals, came many practitioners of the mystic arts. "These men and women, before the dragons arrived, collected crystals from the mountains" added Elbenor.

"These men and women learned much about sorcery from realms like yours and brought those teachings to this one." The Titans were still not satisfied, despite the interesting nature of the history presented. "How did the Seeing Stones come to be, though" questioned Robin, becoming anxious.

"Before the dragons arrived, the most skilled among the magic users collected crystals from the mountains" Thaylog stated. "Upon collecting these crystals, they imbued them with scrying power." This sparked a sense of curiosity in Raven.

"Scrying…that's a spell that grants an object fortunetelling powers or the ability to see the future, correct?" she asked. "Aye, you are correct" answered Elbenor, "but these spell casters granted the crystals more than that power alone." She then explained how they added other energies to the crystals.

"This, in turn made the crystals powerful enough to peer through the veil that separates the multiple realms" Thaylog said with playful dramatics. After applauding his father's antics, Gabriel continued. "Do not be alarmed, however" he said reassuringly, "the sorcerers of old made it so these crystals would _only_ be used for observational purposes."

"Once completed; our people began to observe the comings and goings of human society, over the ages" Donella stated. "AHA! I knew it" shouted Cyborg, "you _were_ spying on us all!" Donella gave his hand a soft pat and said, once more they were not spying upon them.

"We were simply overseeing how much your civilization grew." She went on to say that while much of human advancement has, indeed intrigued them. They were quite displeased with much of the evils that came along with it all.

"Things such as racism, environmental pollution, taking too much from the earth…and worse still, a lack of reliable leadership" Thaylog murmured softly in disgust. Elbenor took a moment to comfort her husband. While the Titans all looked to one another in sad realization.

"Look, dudes and dudettes…a lot of what you said and saw is true" Beast Boy confessed. "But much of earth has improved immensely, since you last stood with humanity" Starfire stated. Thaylog recovered from his earlier distraught behavior and smiled at her.

"Agreed…and it is through those positives which we used as inspiration for our society" he said with great pride. "Here in our village and much of the realm. There is no pollution, no hatred between races and those who would endanger the innocent for the sake of their greed have long been extinguished."  
"But why have everything look like it's the 1400's, if y'all are so socially advanced" questioned Cyborg. "Because we enjoy the simplistic and rustic style of living" answered Gabriel, "it feels…how you say, homey." The Titans looked around them and couldn't help but agree.

There were no sounds of alarms blaring, no smog in the air, no trash on the beautiful grass and everyone seemed to treat each other fairly; regardless of whatever status they held. "This actually _does_ feel nice" admitted Robin, "but I still can't shake off the fact that Doctor Light is somewhere out there. The Titans groans softly, upon hearing their leader's typical paranoia kick in.

"Do not worry, friends" assured Thaylog, "wherever this chap may be hiding, we shall help you in whatever way you need." The Titans all thanked the Shadowmanes for their kindness and continued eating. Unaware that somewhere in the market, a shadow was lurking.

(AN: DUN, DUN, DUUUUUN! Just as our heroes begin to enjoy their off-time, Fate steps in. Could this figure be Light, find out next time)

(Second AN: I'm well aware that Nidavellir is also mentioned within the Marvel Comics Universe and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. HOWEVER…I'm going by what I've read in tales of Norse Mythology, in my reference to it. So, don't anyone sue me; ya here?)


	7. Chapter 7 A Light in the Shadows

Chapter Seven

A "Light" in the Shadow

(Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans or Doctor Light. They are all property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation. But the realm of Overon, Gabriel and his family are all property of _me_ and the Authorhouse Publishing Company…so, no stealy)

Let us take a moment away from the Titans and turn back the clock, a few hours earlier. As Robin deduced, he and the team were not the only ones who fell through the portal. For deep within the woods, a groggy Doctor Light slowly awakens from his daze.

As he opens his eyes; much like the Titans, he awakens in shock upon seeing the scenery around him. "What the…how in blazes did I end up in the middle of a forest" he exclaimed. Upon dusting himself off, Doctor Light decided to have a look around.

 _"This is strange"_ he thought, _"something about this place feels…off, for some reason."_ At that moment, a small speck of light whizzed past his face. With an annoyed growl, the villain proceeded to swat at it: in an attempt to crush it.

But much to his surprise, the speck began to fight back; blasting him with small beams. The sudden attack took him off guard and caused him to stumble backwards onto his rear. Upon taking a closer look, he saw that it wasn't a firefly (like he believed…) it was a fairy.  
The fairy shook its fist at him in anger. Chittering in some sort of odd tongue Light couldn't understand and then, it flew away. The villain stared blankly in shock for what felt like ages. _"What in the…was that really…how could…NO!"_ he berated himself, mentally. "That couldn't have been a fairy, those things are a myth!" With that; he, once again picked himself up from the dirt and continued on.

Along the way, he could not help but think of what he saw in the forest. As he made his way toward the meadow, he froze and hid himself away behind a tree. For in front of him were his arch foes, the Teen Titans. "How did _they_ get here and are those…knights surrounding them?" he pondered in confusion.

Doctor Light looked on silently from his hiding place. Wondering exactly what was going on and why knights were standing with them. _"Did that...portal thing the witch opened up bring us back in time"_ he pondered.

Then, upon seeing the knights bind the Titans in chains; he couldn't help but snicker. "YES! Looks like things are, at last going _my_ way for a change." Then, they knights proceeded to "escort" the team of heroes away.

This also filled Light with malicious joy. "Oh, I can't wait to see what happens next. "With that in mind, he proceeded ahead; while keeping a smart distance away from the group. In time, the party of knights made their way into their village.

The sight of it all filled Light with much confusion. The rustic buildings, the wagons, the attire; it all felt like he truly _did_ travel through time. But what really were the inhabitants of this village.  
Keeping himself hidden behind any building or structure he passed by. Light looked on in confusion at the many pointed-eared men, women and children walking about. "What the devil is this place, some sort of alien planet?" he thought silently.

As the day went on, Light began to question this world even further. Where were the freeways, the tall skyscrapers, the cars. Everything about this place felt utterly backwards. But just as he began to shudder at the thought of being stuck here, realization struck.

Then, a fiendish grin began to form across his face. _"If the Titans are here with me as well"_ he thought. _"Then; that means I can leave this place, return to Jump City and continue my crime sprees unchallenged!"_ Though in a hushed voice, Light couldn't help but chuckle evilly at his idea.

However _,_ his train of thought was suddenly halted by the sound of beeping. He looked down at his gauntlets and saw a bright red light flashing on the large bulbs. "Blast, my power supply is running low and there are no charging stations to be found in this backwater town" he murmured bitterly.

Now, the story brings us to present day. It is here where Light undergoes another of many attempts at recharging his power batteries. He tried water power but his suit almost short circuited.

Then, he tried his hand at harnessing electrical power through potatoes; after stealing a basket full. But all it did was almost gunk up his circuitry. Then, he went back to the meadow and pursued a group of faeries.

In hopes he could harness their energy through himself and his suit. But in the end, he almost got himself blasted to ash by the "Mother Fairy." Who appeared to be much taller, by comparison…and much more powerful.

In the end, Light slumped his way into an alley and slumped down in a heap. Beaten, tired, smelling like ash and covered in mashed potato bits; the villain began to sob pathetically. "This is hopeless" he wailed, "if the Titans won't defeat me, this infernal place will do it for them!"

As if on cue, Light suddenly heard faint yet familiar voices from close by. He looked out into the village square to see, much to his dismay, the Titans. Each of them dressed like they've come out of a Ren Faire.

Beside them, he saw a quartet of the same odd creatures he saw when he first arrived. What was even stranger was the fact that they and the Titans…were laughing, as if they were friends. _"How can this be; I saw them all in chains, earlier today and…and now they're free and dressed like_ that _?"_ he asked himself.

` The team then began to walk in his direction. Alarmed, Light quickly hid himself in the shadows of the alley and pressed himself against a wall. He listened closely to their conversation, as the two groups walked by.  
"Gotta say, y'all" chuckled Cyborg, "I'm still havin' trouble gettin' used to how you guys could achieve so much through such simple ideas." "Whoa, Cy; I'm surprised you're still so cool about all this" quipped Beast Boy. The half-robot teen chuckled at his green friend in full agreement.

But not everyone shared such feelings about the scenery around them. As he listened on, Light let out a fierce grimace. "Savages, the whole lot of them" he mumbled bitterly, while cleaning out his gauntlets. At that moment, Starfire looked up and let out a gasp of surprise.

When her friends asked what was wrong, she pointed upward towards a large mountain. "Ah, Mount Talora; our land's tallest peak" sighed Thaylog warmly, "it sure is a big mountain" murmured Cyborg. Doctor Light, slowly but surely, scooted himself closer; in order to hear more clearly.

"Deep inside Talora's caves lie scores of fantastic crystals" Elbenor stated. Light chuckled; as thoughts of wealth flowed through his mind, upon hearing about the crystals. Raven raised her hand and asked the Shadowmane Family what significance the crystals hold.

"Our people, on occasion would collect these stones and use them for certain things" explained Gabriel. "We would use them to make jewelry, fashion them into tools or weapons, to help with healing and many other things" Donella added. The Titans were amazed by all this, to say the least.

"No complaints or nothin'" Cyborg interjected, "but how can y'all find so many uses outta gems?" "Yeah; back home, guys and gals just wear them for looks" Beast Boy stated. Thaylog chuckled and said they do the very same with Mount Talora's crystals.

"But they are not simple pieces of glimmering stones, my friends" he assured. "Indeed; for you see, Talora's crystals contain strong mystical properties" Gabriel added. "This is why they are used to aid in healing practices" Donella stated, "the crystals' powers enhance our own."

Doctor Light almost let out a squeak of shock, upon hearing this. But he swiftly covered his mouth, before anything could be heard. He kept himself deep in the alley, remaining silent as a church mouse.

But his mind screamed loudly with many evil thoughts. _"If they are as strong as that creature claims, my powers would be even stronger!"_ With that, he waited for the group to leave; his smile never fading away.

Finally, after nearly twenty minutes of hiding; Light sprang into action. Still keeping hidden from prying eyes, Light left the village. Then, he proceeded to where Mount Talora stood.

Upon arriving, he found himself enveloped beneath the mountain's enormous shadow. That and the sheer height of it sent a chill down his spine. But he swiftly shook off his fear and proceeded forward.

Climbing the mountain was, of course no easy task. But in spite of slipping and occasionally looking downward _multiple times_ , he continued on. By the time he reached a safe spot, Light looked ready to pass out.

"If these people…are so brilliant, why…haven't they…built an elevator to…get up this mountain" he heaved between breaths. After collecting himself, Light got back to his feet and turned around to find a cave. _"This must lead to where those crystals are"_ he thought to himself, stepping inside.

But just like his climb, the path through the cave was equally difficult. The paths were narrow, bats hung on the rocky ceiling; which forced him to keep quiet. Certain areas were incredibly slippery and it was so dark, Light couldn't see two feet ahead of him.

His only means of illumination was the blinking red warning light from his pour suit. But this often proved an annoyance as well as an asset. The red right almost woke the bats and though soft. The beeping from his suit caused echoes that reverberated loudly on the walls.

" _QUIET! Do you want the Titans to know I'm here"_ he whispered fiercely, while smacking his suit. Finally, after all that; Doctor Light found his quarry. Upon entering another cave, he saw great glowing crystals of all sizes.

His jaw struck the floor and his eyes morphed into dollar symbols. With all these crystals, he would become the richest felon in the world. But then, realization suddenly struck him like a blow to the head.

So long as the Titans were there with him. They'd stop him before he could escape with even _one_ of the crystals. "First thing's first, then" he vowed, "I'll get rid of _them_ first and take all these beauties for myself. But due to past experiences, he knew that could never be.

"Those brats beat me at every attempt at crime I make!" he grumbled loudly. "There must be some way for me to…bring them…down." Light's train of thought slowed, as her turned his gaze towards the crystals.

Then, he looked down at his dwindling battery power and smiled. "If what that boy said earlier is true" he surmised, "then with this crystal, vengeance is finally mine!" With that thought in mind; he tore open the power slot on his suit, ripped off one of the crystals from the ground and plunged it into his chest (so to speak.

Not long after, yellow energy sparked out from Light's suit. That same energy began to flow through his body. The villain laughed loudly with joy at this new sensation. "Such…power, this feels… _GLORIOUS!"_ he shouted.

This carried on for several moments, until Light slowly floated back onto the ground. As a fiendish grin slowly formed on his face, Light chuckled. Then, he raised his hand towards a wall and fired a bolt of light at it.

The blast was so strong, it almost scorched its way through the stone of the wall. Light relished in his newly gained power and the bulbs on his gauntlets began to glow brightly. He thought about heading back the way he came…but stopped in mid-stride.

"Hold on, now" he thought, "why go back this way, when I can simply make a shortcut?" With that, he aimed his left gauntlet and fired at another wall; creating his own exit. Then, he proceeded outside and looked on towards the village.

 _"Get ready, Titans"_ he whispered, _"for soon, you and all this land will see the Light!"_

(AN: Uh-oh…looks like Light got an upgrade, wonder how the Titans and their friends will deal with him. We'll all find out, next time.

Just want to apologize for the long wait, everybody. The heatwave we recently had made it too uncomfortable for writing and my parents' puppy is such a pest, I had to keep quite a watch on her. But regardless; I appreciate your patience and hope you're enjoying the story, thus far. I promise the next chapter won't take so long to come up.

Once again, thank you for your patience.)


	8. Chapter 8: Doctor Light: Version 20

Doctor Light: Version 2.0

After their meal was finished and the tour had concluded, Robin bade farewell to the Shadowmane Family. "Oh, must you leave already?" queried Donella, mildly dismayed. "Thank you very much for your hospitality, everyone" the Boy Wonder stated, "but we really need to get back to searching for Light."

The other Titans, even Raven let out soft moans of displeasure. "Oh, but must we leave" asked Starfire, "there are still many things we wish to see here." "Yeah, I think I saw a spell book at the market that looked interesting" added Raven.

Robin prepared to firmly ask his team to follow him. Until King Thaylog quickly rose from his seat and raised his hand. "No, your comrade is right" he said with a small frown, "you have a duty and that villain should be stopped before he can cause others harm."

At first, Beast Boy and Cyborg wanted to disagree with the elf king. But truthfully, they both knew he and Robin were _both_ right and thus decided to leave. "There is but one problem, friends" chimed Starfire, "how do we plan on returning home?"

With that said, realization suddenly struck them all like a safe being dropped onto their heads. "Dang, she's right" yelled Cyborg, "do ya think you can open up that portal again, Raven" Robin asked. The young sorceress could only shake her head sullenly.

"That was an unexpected incident" she stated, "I didn't even know which tree in the meadow will create the portal." This made the team feel slightly worried. "Does this mean will we remain here forever" Starfire asked worriedly, no one around her offered a reply.

That is, until Gabriel warmly patted her hand. "Do not fear, my friends" he assured, "we can help open the portal for you." His family all nodded their hands in agreement. "We know exactly where to find it" Thaylog stated, "that is, if you truly wish to leave so soon."

In their hearts, the Shadowmane Family knew the time would come for them to part ways. But just as Robin prepared to speak, Raven suddenly tackled him. "Raven…what in blazes are you doing?!" he shouted with offense, which was followed by a massive energy blast flying over their heads.

Raven only gave her leader a look, one that seemed to say "need I say more?" Once back in formation, the team searched around them; wondering just where the light came from. All seemed eerily quiet, at the moment.

Then, without warning; another energy blast fired. It whizzed toward them like a bullet. But it was quickly blocked by Raven's force field.

However; in spite of this defense, Raven was almost terrified to discover that the blast came close to piercing through her barrier. "What the heck was that" Beast Boy exclaimed, "a better question would be where did it come from?" retorted Cyborg. Robin took out his staff and assumed a defensive crouch.

While Star ignited her star bolts, Cy charged his sonic cannon and Raven channeled her magic. "Be ready, team" growled Robin, "who knows where the next attack will come from." At that moment, a soft yet sinister cackle rang out.

"Might I suggest… _looking behind you!_ " a voice called out, this was followed by a third energy blast. Because it came from behind them, Raven was unable to block in time. The blast struck them hard, sending each Titan falling about the ground.

Gabriel stared at them, utterly dumbfounded; "who are you, show yourself" he demanded. King Thaylog then looked up at one of the shops and spotted a figure looming over them. Once Robin opened his eyes, he looked up at the figure and gasped.

"What the…is that Doctor Light" he asked, rubbing his eyes vigorously. "In a sense, Boy Wonder" Light boasted, "but I'm no longer the low-level weakling you remember!" He leapt off the building and presented himself before his adversaries.

"When Cyborg came to and finally got a look at the criminal. He was so shocked, even his cybernetic eye almost popped from his head. "What the…What the hey is goin' on with your suit?" he asked in shock. Light simply posed mockingly at the befuddled teen.

"Oh, this; I suppose this place is giving me…a healthy 'glow' of health" he chortled. The Titans shielded their eyes slightly, for the glow radiating off of Light was near blinding. Regardless, they didn't plan on letting that stop them.

With a loud cry of "Titans, Go" from their steadfast leader, the Titans all rushed Light. Robin attempted to use one of his EMP discs, hoping to short out Light's suit. But the moment he threw it, Light smiled and fired a blast of energy; reducing the projectile to ashes.

Robin made a second attempt, this time by throwing multiple disks at him. But the end result was still the same; his strategy went up in smoke, quite literally. At that moment, Cyborg ran past Robin and glared at Light.

"You ain't the only one with blasters, dude" he shouted, while charging his sonic cannon. Once at full power, the young Robo-Teen fired a blast of blue energy at Light. The villain only chuckled in response and fired a blast of his own with but a wave.

This attack completely overwhelmed Cyborg's blast. This sudden display of might left the young hero rather flabbergasted. "Uh…best two outta three" he mumbled while sweating nervously, "sorry, my boy…but you're out of my league" Light responded. After that, he swung his right wrist; sending a wave of light energy towards Cyborg.

At the last moment, Starfire flew in and lifted her friend high into the air to safety. Cy snapped out of his stupor and looked over at his friend. "Thanks for the save, Star" he sighed, "you are welcome, my friend…but we must find a safer place to plan our next strike" Star stated.

Meanwhile; Beast Boy, Raven and Robin remained below and were desperately trying to make a counter attack. "Dudes, since when has _Light_ ever been this powerful?" shouted the changeling. Overhead, Cyborg tried to scan Light for anything out of the ordinary.

After ten seconds, his wrist scanner picked up something on him. He looked more closely and could see something on his mechanical chassis. "Y'all, there's somethin' in his chest plate…but I can't make it out" Cy shouted.

Back on the ground, Thaylog and his family were busy leading their people to safety from the battle. At one point, Gabriel took a glance over his shoulder and his keen eyes could see the object protruding from Light's suit. "It's a crystal" he said suddenly, catching the attention of his family.

Beast Boy arrived beside him and questioned the meaning of his words. "His chest piece, I see a crystal lodged inside" Gabriel replied, Thaylog took a look as well and could see it quite clearly. "You are right, son and if I am not mistaken. It is one of Talora's crystals" he surmised.

"Well, any idea about how to remove it or turn down the power?" questioned Beast Boy frantically. Before anyone can answer, a blast was sent squarely in their direction. Beast Boy let out an "eep" and closed his eyes, believing he would be vaporized.

But then, his sharp ears could hear a shrill "ping" sound. He opened his eyes slightly to see Gabriel and Elbenor. Both standing in front of the blast and conjuring a sort of force shield to protect them. The young changeling heaved a sigh of relief and swiped the sweat from his brow.

"Thanks for the save, you guys" he said with a soft grin, "you are quite welcome, young one" Elbenor replied. After that, King Thaylog boldly approached the power-mad villain. Who only chuckled at him mockingly.

"You and your fellow creatures may be skilled" he chortled, "but that alone cannot save you from the _light!"_ As he off another blast, the Shadowmanes remained firmly rooted where they stood. "Yo, get outta the way" cried Cyborg, "move or you'll get roasted alive!"

His cries fell on deaf ears and the elven rulers continued to remain where they stood. Light smiled wickedly, anxious to see the strangers fall by his hand. Finally, the blast hit; creating a strong and bright light that almost burned everyone's retinas.

The light slowly faded, seconds later and _Doctor_ Light looked on to see the result of his handiwork. But what he found instead made the color drain from his face. The Shadowmanes all stood before him, not only in one piece still but also with glowing fists.  
"What on earth" he murmured, utterly shocked by what he saw. "You may think you command they crystals' power, stranger" Thaylog growled. "But you are wrong; it is not yours to command, it is _ours!_ " decreed Gabriel. To prove their point, the elves clasped their hands together and began chanting.

Light could only stare in confusion, pondering on just what they were doing. Then, at that moment; his suit began beeping loudly. "What…What is happening" he murmured in alarm, looking at his chest plate.

Much to his horror, the meter began to greatly decrease in power. "What the…my suit" he cried, "it's losing all of its energy!" He raised his hand, hoping to fire a shot at him. But the only thing that appeared was a soft flash, like that of a camera's light.

Thaylog smiled at Light and moved his hands about. "Behold the crystal's power in more capable hands. _Aquarus Airous MAYBRON!"_ Upon uttering those words and with a wave of his hands, water flew out of the elf's fingertips.

Light was not expecting such retaliation and attempted to flee. But it was too late, for the water had completely washed over his body and it soon entered his suit. Which in turn, caused a massive short-circuit; electrocuting him viciously.

After a minute of twitching, electro shocks and pained screams. The suit finally died out and Light collapsed in a tired heap in the puddle around him. With magic still flowing through his hands, Gabriel placed cuffs around the man's wrists.

Light opened his eyes weakly, as the Titans gathered around him. "I had it…I had all the power I needed to bring you down, at last…and I was _still_ defeated" he mumbled dejectedly. "Gonna take more than a power upgrade for you to take us down, Light" chimed Robin.

This statement was met with a soft giggle from Gabriel. "A most excellent quip, my friend" he chortled, Light could only grumble in both annoyance and despair at the exchange.

(AN: Hey, I thought BB was the only one who made jokes. Oh, well; guess everybody has a moment, sometimes. Anywhooser, thank you all for your patience in wanting the next chapter.

My folks got a new pup, last month and her barking often makes writing difficult for me to do. Regardless, I'll try not to make you wait too long for the finale. Until then, stay frosty)


	9. Epilogue: Until We Meet Again

Until We Meet Again

Once Light had been properly restrained, the Titans returned to the meadow and faced the tree where they entered through. As Robin approached the tree with Light in tow, he glanced over at his friends. Who each had a look of sorrow upon their faces.  
Surprisingly; even Raven, the often stoic and firm member of their group, appeared forlorn. "What's wrong, everybody" he asked with some concern, "Doctor Light's been defeated and no one was hurt." Starfire sniffled and swiped her hand across her eyes, as she approached Robin.

"I am aware of that, Robin and I am quite happy about our victory" she stated sullenly. Robin raised an eyebrow slightly, knowing full well she wasn't telling him everything. With a sigh, the _Tamaranean Princess cast a sad glance back at the Shadowmane Family and their fellow elves._

 _"It is just...must we really leave so soon?" she inquired, this was met with chatter from the rest of the team. All asking the same question Starfire presented. "Yeah, man; I feel like we've just got here" cried Cyborg, "there's still some stuff we haven't seen yet."_

 _"And I wanna try some more of the delicious foods these guys have" added Beast Boy. "Plus, I've only seen glimpses of the spell books in the castle library" chimed Raven. In spite of each of their reasons to stay, they were met with the same response; a firm yet sad head shake from Robin._

 _"Trust me, guys; this place_ _is_ _awesome" he stated, "but we gotta bring Light back to jail and who knows how long we've been gone already." Upon hearing this, Gabriel interjected by saying that they have only been within the realm for half a day. "Why would you think you would've been here longer" he asked._

 _"He probably thinks this place is like Narnia" quipped Beast Boy, "in those books, one year in the real world equaled one-hundred years in Narnia." This statement was met with confused glances from each of his hero friends, which made BB feel rather confused. "What…you think comics are the_ _only_ _stuff I read in my downtime?" he retorted._

 _This was met with a jolly yet friendly laugh from everyone present, even from Beast Boy. "Your friend speaks the truth, though" Thaylog chimed in, "time here is the same as it is in your world." Queen Elbenor gave a nod and informed everyone that is would, in fact be 5 of the clock in the PM soon._

 _"5 o'clock?! Oh, man; it's almost dinnertime" cried Cyborg in surprise, as did his fellow Titans. With that said, the Shadowmanes offered them something for the road; as a token of thanks. After Elbenor clapped her hands; a group of elves approached and offered them two, large baskets of freshly baked cornbread, a platter of fruit pies (each one a flavor for a specific Titan,) a mug of mead and a pot full of stew._

 _It was then that the king realized it would all be too heavy of a load to carry. So, with a wave of his hand; all the food faded away and reappeared inside of a basket beside his feet. "Aw, sweet; a picnic basket" shouted Cyborg with glee, taking the basket and bowing in thanks._

 _"Your gesture is most appreciated, Your High…I mean, Thaylog" murmured Robin, "but I don't feel we deserve it." This was met with a friendly, hearty chuckle from each of the elven royals. "Nonsense, my young friend" Thaylog assured, "it is the least we can do to thank you for your heroism."_

 _"Besides, is it not customary for friends to bestow gifts upon their fellow friends?" inquired Donella. Upon saying this, Starfire zoomed towards the princess and stared at her; nose-to-nose. "Are we truly friends" she asked anxiously, her body quivering with anticipation._

 _Once Donella had answered "yes" to Star's question, she soon found herself ensnared within one of her infamous hugs. "OH, THANK YOU; I CANNOT WAIT TO DO THE HANGING OUT WITH YOU, ONE DAY!" she cried with joy. "Er…with all due respect, young Princes…how can that day come, if you have squeezed her to death?" Gabriel asked shyly._

 _Upon snapping out of her joy spell, Starfire looked over to see that Donella had almost passed out from her hug. She quickly released her and begged her forgiveness. Donella took in a breath and let out a chuckle._

 _"Do not worry, I have dealt with much stronger forces than that" she assured, giving Starfire a gentler embrace. After that; Thaylog approached a tree, placed his hand upon it and it began to. Within seconds, a portal suddenly opened but no one was being pulled through like before._

 _"Once you pass through, you will find yourselves back within the woods of your city" Thaylog instructed. Before entering, Donella stopped them and presented the young heroes with one final gift. She reached into a pouch at her hip and brought out five small jade and silver medals._

 _"By receiving these medals, you are hereby honorary members of our kingdom and shall forever be welcomed among us as friends" she said with a bright smile. The Titans each looked at their medals with pride and bowed graciously to the Shadowmanes. "Your hospitality was awesome, dudes" quipped Beast Boy, "you think we'll…you think we'll see each other again, soon?"_

 _"Of course, Garfield…but if you cannot find us; we shall find you" Gabriel replied with a wink. At first, Robin prepared to question the meaning of his words. But he soon remembered the mirror from earlier._

 _"Seems like you will" he murmured, "just make sure not to look in on us during private moments…okay?" With that, the team passed through the portal with Light following behind them. Once it had closed, the elves all returned to the village for some relaxation._

 _"It seems like the young ones are just as you said, Son" commented Thaylog. "Indeed, I fear their book within the archives does not do them proper justice" Gabriel stated. "Tell me, dearest; are there any other strange heroes in the realms beyond like the Titans?" questioned Donella.  
Gabriel gave a soft smile and began to tell his family about another group he heard tales of. A group whose captain, as some claim, was a man…made of rubber._

 _AN: Thus ends Welcome to Overon, my first ever fanfic. Not bad for a first attempt at writing fanfiction, I say. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it._

 _With that little hint I put at the end there. I feel like, in a future story, I might introduce the Straw Hats of One Piece (and possible other heroes) to the realm of Overon…we shall see._

 _Second AN: The Titans and Doctor Light are property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation. The realm of Overon, Gabriel and his family however are all MY property and the property of my publishing company, Authorhouse._

 _If you want to learn about Prince Gabriel, the realm of Overon and all the peoples within. Check out my books, The Adventures of Prince Gabriel and The Quest for the Crystal on Amazon, BarnesandNoble, Authorhouse or any other book distribution site. Here is an Amazon link, for those interested. Thank you for your time and have a great day._

 _Adventures-Prince-Gabriel-Alex-Veres/dp/1425981208/ref=sr_1_12?s=books &ie=UTF8&qid=1400174307&sr=1-12&keywords=prince+gabriel_


End file.
